Living the Dream
by EllieLocke
Summary: Ellie's friend is getting married in London. She'll be attending with her three best friends, and will stay there for three whole months. You want to know what happens during that time?
1. Chapter 1

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter I -**

It was around 11.30 on a Saturday morning when I looked at my alarm clock and realized I had just had 5 hours of sleep – which, for someone who enjoys sleeping a lot like me, it wasn't even close to enough. I laid there on my bed for what must have been twenty minutes, remembering what had been another disappointing night out with my friends.

As I watched the rain sharply hitting the window glass I started diving into my own mind, thinking hard.

_You can't do this to yourself anymore. __It's not healthy__. You've had a thing for him (as in Luke, one of my closest friends) for over a year, thinking he would wake up one day noticing he had a crush on you. Well guess what? That didn't happen, now did it?_

_But I've always felt he had something for me, the way he looked at me, the way he hugged me…_

_Yeah, because that's taken you far. STOP, Eleanor, STOP. Red light for you, missy._

_But __what can I do? I can't just erase him, he's my best friend!_

_And you're not going anywhere the way things are. You haven't looked at anybody else for a year, and you know very well that he has. So stop it, for your own good._

"Enough," I then whispered to myself. I'd always known it, but I hadn't ever wanted to admit the fact that the only guy that I wanted didn't actually fancy me back. Not even a little bit. At that moment, I decided it was time to move on, to let him go… as hard as that might turn out to be.

As I got up, I found myself feeling very dizzy. A lot of things came to my head, blurry as they were, giving me a pretty clear idea of what had happened the night before: flashes of Luke hugging me and laughing with me, then making out with a girl down the bar, and finally me drinking margaritas, lots and lots of margaritas.

I was sitting on a chair in my room, having something to ease what seemed like the worst hangover I ever, when I suddenly heard a crack and somebody cursing in the kitchen. The sound of that didn't only make me leave the bubble I had been floating on and join Planet Earth, but it also scared the hell out of me.

Still feeling dizzy, I got up and ran to the kitchen to find my 16 year-old brother with a coffee mug on one hand, a this-is-not-fair face and the coffeemaker broken, with coffee splattered all over the kitchen floor. After giving him the don't you dear say a word look, I went away again, to change myself into something I could go out with.

10 minutes later, I grabbed the keys and my cell phone from the living room coffee table and was off to the Starbucks store down the block, hoping they _would_ have coffee in there.

I shot myself a look when I stepped into the elevator, only to find out that I looked like crap. My usually blond, straight, boring hair was all messy, my mascara was still on and that Franz Ferdinand t-shirt was starting not to fit me anymore – it had been like 5 years since I had that one, from their concert here in Boston. When the lift finally stopped, I shrugged and accepted defeat, walking out into the hall.

After a good cup of coffee and a shower, I started getting ready to leave for my friend Julie's place, to pick her up and go somewhere nice.

"Ellie, I'm going to the match, be back in a couple of hours!" Mark, my brother, shouted at me.

"Good luck hon, you'll do great! Just do what you're good at!" I replied with a wink and a big hug.

You see, he played football at a minor division of his favourite team, and he's really good at it. That day some managers were going to be watching, searching for new talents to hit the big leagues.

After waving him I was getting ready to go when I saw something flashing on my laptop. The message read pretty much like this:

_Hey sugar, got great news for you, you won't believe it__! Tried to reach you today, but your phone was off coverage, please phone me._

_Love you loads_

_xx_

_Tim_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter II -**

I immediately ran to the phone and dialled his memorized number.

"Hello?" somebody with a perfect Estuary accent asked.

"Hey, Connor, it's Eleanor here,"

"Oh, hi! Sorry I didn't recognize you!"

"Hey, no problem. Is Tim over there?"

"Yeah hang on a sec. Tim! Eleanor on the phone!"

"Bye Ellie, take care!" Connor said before vanishing from the telephone to have somebody else picking the receiver.

"Hi hon! Read my message already?"

"YES! Now what's this big news of yours?!" I almost shouted from excitement.

"You sitting down?!"

"Tim, SPEAK!"

"Ok, ok, no need to shout! Well… Connor and I sat the date!" I could picture him with a huge smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you two, congratulations!" Then I realized what this meant, and as if reading my mind he spoke next.

"Thanks, darling!!! So, you must better have from July 3rd till September 5th free, for I'm sending you plane tickets as we speak! You have to help me organizing everything; you know I'm a mess at that!"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything! Will phone you later today, I've got to tell Julie, Emily and Luna, I can't go without them!"

"Great!! I will love to have them here. This is so weird isn't it? Can you believe we're planning _my_ wedding!?"

"Actually, no! But guess we'll have to get used to it, eh?"

"I know! Wicked!" I could hear how happy he was, and he really deserved it!

Tim is one of those persons you know will always be there, no matter what. He was miles away from me, but still managed to be there when I was down –and lately, that was most of the time. He's gorgeous, everybody likes him; funny, brilliant, smart, but most important, he's the best friend somebody could ask for. And as I'm sure you already figured out by now, he was then engaged with Connor, his boyfriend for the past five years.

The chance to get away for a while was finally here. Away from University –though technically I would be on holidays by that time, away from Luke, away from this country, away from everything.

That afternoon I had Jules, Em and Lun over to tell them the good news. Jules is the sister I never had: that person that gets how I'm feeling as I get her, without even speaking. As for Em and Lu, we had become good friends and had always wanted to travel together, so I guess this was our chance! They were all saving to go away on the summer, and booked plane tickets for the same date Tim had told me right away.

Anyway, we started making lists and daydreaming on all the things we would do in London - didn't I tell you? Tim lives in LONDON. _London, London._ The city I've always dreamt on going; yes, _that_ London.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_**Ellielocke** **xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

- Chapter III - 

The next few months had gone by incredibly slowly, doing a lot of planning and waiting. Emily, Luna, Jules and me had started to hang out all the time, and had an amazing time together. As for Luke, he still occupied an important place in my life, since he was a very good friend of mine, but in my mind, I knew I was letting him go – or at least I was trying to.

We we're just a week from leaving, and it was unbelievable all the things we still had to do! We hadn't packed anything yet, though we had zillions of lists of all the things we wanted to take with us. It took us most of the week to figure out how to put all the clothes we wanted to take in just a few bags each, and also getting all those last minute travel things we lacked.

July 3rd had finally arrived, and excitement was everywhere. I remember not sleeping at all the night before travelling, partly because of my overexcitement and partly because I was wondering what would happen once I was there, what would I get to do, and if I would finally be able to get over Luke.

My parents took Jules and me to the airport, and Emily was going with Luna and her sister. We all met up there with Maggie, my aunt – she was the one condition on which we were all finally allowed to go, because nobody's parents wanted to let us go by ourselves. She wouldn't be staying with us though; she would be at this friend of hers' place.

"Ellie promise me you'll call me as soon as you get there." My mum motioned between tears – yes, she's a very emotional woman; guess I inherited that from her.

"You know I will! Tell Mark I'll call him too!" (He wasn't there because he had been selected by these managers and was now at some tryouts, over in Washington D.C.)

After everybody had said goodbye we went to the check-in desk and boarded the plane. Besides the fact that we didn't have enough room for all of our things and had to ask the air hostess to take them to the back, the flight went by quietly. Maggie slept, Luna focused on her Q Magazine - as usual, Emily and I listened to music and Jules read a novel.

A couple of hours later – although it seemed like ages to me – we were finally on British territory. I couldn't believe the moment was finally upon us, after all those years of waiting!

We picked all of our baggage and finally stepped out of the airport to find somebody waving at me.

"Elle, over here!" Tim shouted.

"Guys, there he is!" I told the rest and started running towards the parking area.

"God I missed you so much!" I said as I hugged him hard.

"I missed you too honey! Hi, I'm Tim!" he said waiving at rest of the group.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce you! Tim, these are Maggie -my lovely aunt who agreed to come with, Emily, Luna and Jules. Guys, the young man soon to be married."

"Hello, congratulations!" they all said at unison.

"Thank you! Well, shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, thanks again for taking us to our hotel hon,"

"No problem, you came here! It's the least I can do. So, ready to know what we're-" but before he could finished, he was interrupted by my aunt's cell phone ringing.

"Hello, Maggie here. Oh hi John! Yes, I've just arrived; I'm on my way to your place as we speak… really?! I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know that. Ok, will tell them and let you know in a few minutes. Be right there then! Bye!"

"What?!" we all asked impatiently, as we had listened to everything we could and were under the impression she had something on her mind.

"Guess what? John wanted me to tell you he's organizing a special tour for us today and of course Tim and Connor and more than welcome to come along!" and while she said that I was sure she would've been jumping up and down on her seat if she could have moved through the luggage.

Yeah, there's a small detail I forgot to mention: Maggie, as responsible as she is, has also the heart of a teenager, and enjoys going out as much as any of us do… guess we chose the perfect company for London, eh? Moreover, it turns out that her friend, the one she's staying over at, is a BBC producer and produces live concerts. So he was first going to take us on a tour around London and then to visit the studios of the BBC, ending with a night out to the most popular night clubs!

The feeling I had about how good would this trip be was soon enough starting to become a reality…

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

- Chapter **IV -**

We just had three hours to get some sleep and get ready to leave, because John and Maggie were picking us up at the hotel at 2 p.m. and we would be meeting Tim and Connor directly at the studios at 5.30, after we had done some London sightseeing.

"Guys, can you believe we're in London, getting ready to spend our day sightseeing and visiting the studios of the BBC?! What if we meet someone important?" It was clear that Jules was already daydreaming about meeting one of her favourite stars, because her face gave her away instantly.

"I know! It's so amazing… not so long ago we we're complaining about nothing interesting happening to us! And here we are, in a huge hotel room and about to rock London out!" Luna said with a big smile.

Emily and I both nodded from the bathroom, where we were putting some slight touches of make-up on to try and hide those bags around our eyes – don't forget we still hadn't slept since we had left home the day before.

We spent most of our time left unpacking and calling our parents for the second time since we had arrived – they kept sending messages asking if everything was ok.

Our first day was spent walking through the main avenues and having an amazing time. By the time we were leaving the studios, having visited the sets of our favourite shows, everybody was exhausted after what had been a long day, but also more than eager to get to know London's so well known night life.

When we finally arrived at this amazing pub John was so keen on taking us a big guy at the door didn't want to let us in and we actually had to show our I.D.s. We were all 19, so there was no problem with us, but Luna was just 17! Anyway, after John solved that problem he took us all to the V.I.P. section.

The atmosphere was incredible, and British boys were **really** hot! _And,_ we were on the V.I.P. area! Life was definitely smiling at me.

"We're going to get us some drinks!" Luna said to me over an Arctic Monkeys song.

"Ok, I'm coming along!"

"Maggie, we'll be at the bar - be right back!" I told her, though she didn't seem particularly interested in what I was saying for she was talking with this cute guy with Australian accent.

"Two Strawberry daiquiris, one Tequila Sunrise and an Apple Martini please" I asked the bartender.

"You heard the lady Mike, and those are on me."

As I turned to see who could have taken such a trouble over people he didn't know, I found myself looking at the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I'll never forget that sensation I got when I first looked at him: he had this deep look that made me feel as if I was being x-rayed. He was gorgeous, fit and that curly hair was extremely sexy…

"There's no need for you to do that, really." I managed to say, though I was still trying to believe that I was talking to somebody so perfect.

"Hey, it's no problem really, I want to. I'm Danny, by the way." And he had a voice that matched with the looks. I could have fainted at any moment.

OH MY GOD. It hit me. I knew who he was, how could I have been so stupid not to realize! He was _the_ Danny. Danny Jones. Danny Jones was buying _me_ a drink.

_Somebody please wake me, I must me dreaming_

"Yeah I know who you are; I've got you on every wall in my room. Well in that case thank you, I'm Eleanor and these are Emily, Luna and Julie." I said in the most as matter or fact voice I could produce, though I'm sure it was trembling. I turned and introduced them to Danny only to find that Emily looked perplex, Jules had this huge smile upon her face and Luna couldn't stop staring at him. We definitely looked like lunatics to Danny Jones. Great.

"Pleasure to meet you. You're not from here, right?" he asked, after having waved the guys hello, and as if we weren't all looking at him stunned.

"No we're from Bos-"

"Two Strawberry Daiquiris, one Tequila Sunrise and an Apple Martini, enjoy," The bartender interrupted.

"Thanks Mike," Danny said, paying him.

"Thank you; there was really no need to do tha-" I tried to say in a casual tone, though I was dancing the conga on the inside. By the way, people really didn't want me to finish a sentence that night!

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I take this beautiful blonde to the dance floor? I promise I'll bring her back in no time."

Danny Jones was asking me to dance. There was so much squealing going on inside me, you can't possibly imagine. I felt like I couldn't move, and as if reading my mind Julie pushed me a little forward while she said "Please, be my guest."

"Great. Doug, come over here!" He motioned another guy to come along. And that another guy happened to be one of Britain's most wanted.

"Please take care of these young ladies while I'm off to the dance floor, will you?"

"Whatever you ask, Dan." And suddenly I was under the impression that Mr. Dougie Poynter was checking Julie, my friend Julie, out.

"Hey, Dougie." He said to the girls.

"Hi, I'm Julie."

That went fast! Where had she kept that attitude for the last 19 years? That was the last thing I heard of the conversation for I was suddenly being taken by the hand and into the dance floor.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_**Ellielocke xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was holding hands with Danny Jones, it all seemed so unreal! How come that while he could have any girl he wanted he actually was taking _me_ to dance? All this was just too good to be true.

We finally found a spot near the middle of the dance floor and started dancing at the rhythm of Kylie's I Believe in You. I have to say, he dances so much better in person than what you might think when watching any of McFLY's DVDs! Anyway, after it finished a much slower song came on, one of Keane's last releases.

Right then Danny put his arms around my waist, taking me closer to where he was. I could feel his breath, and I felt that my heart was either going to explode or jump off my body because it was beating too fast.

For the next hour or so, we just danced and forgot about everything… I even forgot the fact that I was dancing with Danny Jones and just enjoyed the moment. Every time he looked at me, it was as if all the clocks stopped and everybody vanished, leaving just us, there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Wanna get back there?" he whispered into my ear.

"No Okay."

Again, he took me by the hand and took me to where the rest still were talking, by the bar.

"We we're wondering if you were ever going to get back!" Dougie said from where he was sitting, and I noticed he was really close to Julie.

I thought everybody would notice me blushing and since I didn't want to embarrass myself more than I already had I motioned Julie to come with me(and I can swear I heard her saying something like 'it's not fair'), told Luna and Em we were going to the toilettes and asked the guys to wait there for us.

"So, what happened?" She asked me the moment we stepped into the bathroom.

"What do you mean? We didn't kiss or anything… we just… danced."

"Aww, Look at yourself! You've got the goofiest smile ever!"

"Stop it, don't tease me! What about you? I noticed Dougie couldn't take his eyes off you!"

"Can you actually believe any of this?" She said, looking at her own reflection in the mirror but still not answering my question.

I couldn't help myself from thinking this was just a dream and that soon enough I would wake up and he wouldn't be there anymore. And if it wasn't a dream, I was pretty sure Dougie and Danny would be gone the moment we reached the bar again.

"I know… But don't change the subject! What happened while I was gone?"

"Well... we talked a lot, he told us about what they are up to these days, and we explained the whole Tim situation and how come we came for so long, and he threw compliments at me once in a while, and he's so hot!" She said, not controlling herself.

"Aww, I'm so glad for you! Well we should probably get back out there, don't you think?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Once back at the bar, my eyes couldn't believe what they we're looking at: Danny was still there, and he was motioning me to seat next to him! I was on my way there when I suddenly saw Maggie approaching me.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

"Let's get going, we all have to wake up really early tomorrow and we'll have plenty of time to come back, ok?"

"Do we have to leave now?" I asked with a helpless look upon my face.

"What's wrong?" I heard Danny saying, who was now standing next to me and had his hand around my waist.

"Nothing, it's just that I have to leave."

Then I noticed Maggie looking not at all tactfully at Danny's arm around my waist, and finally at him. "Wait, he's from that band you like, McFLY was it?" Maggie said, pointing at Danny but having the most normal conversational tone as if he wasn't actually present.

"Erm, yeah." Great. Blushed and embarrassed. I knew it was just too good to be truth, now he would most probably just want to leave and think I'm some kind of freak.

"Oh, so you've actually heard of us before?" he said, sounding surprised but I thought I also found some amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, I have." I replied, but I wasn't looking at him for I didn't want to face a disappointing look from the guy that had made me feel like flying only minutes ago.

"Hey, Danny!" John suddenly said, making me raise my head to look at that. What had that been for?

"John, how are you?! It's been a while not seeing you!"

"You know him?!" The words were out of my mouth before I realized, I was stunned.

"Yeah, he produced our last tour..."

"Right." How could I be so stupid? John was a producer and Danny a rock star, why_wouldn't_ he know him? "Well, I have to go… thank you for the drinks. Goodbye Dougie, it was nice meeting you." And was about to turn around when Danny said to me

"Wait. How long will you be staying here?"

"About three months," I replied.

"Wow, that's a long time. Can I call you?"

Hadn't he had enough of me already?

"Why would you want to call _me?_" I couldn't help it; I was starting to feel really embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, not everyday a guy like me gets to dance with such a beautiful girl like yourself."

And I could overhear my aunt saying something to John behind me.

"Thank you" and as I blushed I typed my number in his cell phone, though not thinking he would actually call me.

"Bye everybody... Pleasure to meet you, Julie." Dougie said from behind Danny.

"The pleasure is all mine…"

And as I heard Dougie mentioning Danny something about Julie, we left the bar and were off to the hotel.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

When we got to the hotel, I realized how tired I was! My feet hurt badly, but nothing could ruin the moment.

The next morning, after sleeping what seemed like 15' to me, I was woken up by Emily's hair dryer.

"Please tell me that wasn't a dream," I asked Luna, who was lying on the bed next to mine, looking at the roof.

"You danced with Danny Freckles Jones, and no, it wasn't a dream,"

"Hahaha I'm so happy you're here Lun!"

"Not more than I am, trust me on that one." And with that, she winked and started getting dressed.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Emily asked.

"Don't know... let me call Tim and see what he's up to,"

When I got back from calling him – I had to go to the other room because it was too noisy in there – I told them that Tim was too busy with work and had to prepare some presentations of his University final exams, so he couldn't hang with us that day or the day after that.

"That's too bad! Well, I guess we can just start walking and visit some museums now we have time, right?" Julie asked the rest while deciding what to wear.

"That's fine by me! Shall we get ready and leave in about 20 minutes?"

After saying that, I put my green strapless dress with my blue jeans on, my dark green flip-flops and just a little of make-up. As for my hair, I decided I should leave it as it was, I had had worst days.

"Guys, I'll wait for you downstairs, I want to see if I can call Markie from there."

"Okay, we'll meet you in a sec!"

With that, I grabbed my purse and left the room.

That morning we went to the Natural History Museum, stopped for some lunch at a restaurant and then were off to the Madame Tussauds for the afternoon.

At about 5, after we had visited both museums and had blisters on our feet, we made a stop at Starbucks to have some coffee. I had just paid for my Frappuccino and while walking to where Em, Lun, and Jules were sitting, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful,"

"Danny?"

"How many guys call you and say 'hi beautiful' every day? Yeah, it's Danny!" he said in a slight reproachful tone.

I giggled. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd call, that's all…" I apologized.

"Geez, woman, we'll have to work on that self-esteem of yours, eh?"

"If you say so…"

"Yeah, I do. So, what are you girls up to today?"

"We're just hanging at a Starbucks; we visited a couple of museums today and our feet hurt badly, so we thought of making a stop here, what about you?"

"Oh, that's too bad, 'cause I was going to ask you to join us, but if you're too tired I guess it'll have to be some other time…" I could tell he was joking with me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, ignoring that last comment.

"Well, I thought you might want to do something tonight, unless you already have plans, of course."

"In fact, no, we don't have plans for tonight.. And it would be nice having somebody from here showing us London's nightlife," I replied with a smile across my face.

"Great, so it's settled then. How about I pick you guys up from your hotel at about 8?"

"You could do that?"

"As far as I know, I still have a driving license so I don't see why not." He said jokingly.

"Ha-Ha. Well, thank you." I could here Tom's voice calling him from the back.

"I've got to go now, will see you guys later. Send me a text message with your address and I'll be there at 8, ok?"

"Sure."

"See you in a couple of hours then."

_And we're back in the game!_

"So? Who was it?" Luna asked.

"It was Danny, actually," I said surprised.

"Aww... see? Told you he would call you!" Jules added with a smile upon her face.

"And? What did he want?" Emily said surfacing from her Cappuccino.

"Well… I guess we're going partying tonight!"

"Yay! Let's get going then, or we won't be ready in time." Julie said standing up and picking her things. We all nodded and followed her out of the store.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

We used the little time we had left before going out finishing unpacking, having a shower and deciding what to wear. By 7.45, we were all ready to go. I had a black strapless dress with red high-heeled shoes; Emily was wearing a green tank top with a light blue skirt; Luna had jeans with a violet shirt while Julie went for the brown buttoned shirt with a mini skirt.

When we stepped out of the lift we sighted Danny, who was standing against a blue car. I swear I had to try hard not to drool all over me: he was gorgeous. He was wearing jeans, a black and white shirt and a jacket over it.

"I see you are ready." He said motioning us to get inside the car. While I made my way in, I was almost sure he was checking me out.

"So, where are we going?" Julie asked.

"Can't tell you: but you won't regret - that's a promise."

Fifteen minutes later we had arrived to the biggest club I had ever seen. Danny walked us to the door, and at that moment a group girls approached him.

"Oh my god… you are Danny Jones." One of the girls said looking stunned.

"Last time I checked, that's me," He replied being nice as always, and looking amused at the girl's reaction.

"Could I have your autograph please?" Another one asked.

"Yeah, sure..." After he had signed a couple of autographs, he took me by the hand and inside.

The place was**huge**: three different dance floors - but there might have been more I wasn't seeing, two bars at the sides of the main dance floor, and even a stage in front of it. Under the stage there were like 20 tables. Upstairs, I sighted what I thought was the V.I.P. area. There was quiet music playing, and the dance floor was almost empty, for it wasn't open to dance yet, only the tables were occupied.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"This is… amazing!"

"I know! They just opened yesterday… but I managed to get us a table."

"Thank you." I said looking straight at his eyes, and as I did that I felt I was melting.

"No problem… shall we find our table?"

A waiter came next to us then, and after Danny gave him his name and the waiter checked in a list he had, he took us to a big table.

"Hey! We were wondering if you were ever going to show up!" a rose-cheeked guy asked.

Danny rolled his eyes and said. "Guys, meet Emily, Luna, Julie and Eleanor," and looking at us he continued "These are Harry, Tom and you know Dougie already."

"Hey, nice to meet you." The guy by the name of Tom who had spoken before said.

"Pinch me. Please. Tell me I'm not dreaming." Emily whispered to my ear. Next thing I new, she was finding herself a spot next to Tom and sitting there. Luna followed her and placed herself next to Harry. Julie didn't hide the fact that she was dying to be with Dougie who smiled at her when we got in. As for me, I followed Danny and placed myself next to him.

"So, Dougie tells me you aren't from here, right?" Tom asked.

"No, we're from Boston.. We arrived yesterday morning here," Emily answered.

"Oh, so you're newbies in London! Vacationing - How long will you be staying for?"

"No, we're here for a wedding of one of Ellie's friends, but we've got to help with the organization and stuff so we'll be staying here till September."

"I see… Liking the city so far?"

"You've got no idea."

Like that went most of the evening; talking, laughing, and making the most of it. While being there, I realized they aren't at all like you would think: Harry is far far away from being shy, Tom is more preserved than on stage, Dougie is way more sentimental than what he appears to be and Danny is just… Danny. He always has something to say, and will come up with the most weird things ever.

Once we had finished having dinner and it was time to move over to the dance floor, I was feeling slightly dizzy – my resistance and tolerance for alcohol isn't the best – but for the moment, I believe I was able to hide it.

We were all dancing at the rhythm of an Interpol hit, when I realized Julie had suddenly rushed to the bathroom.

"Luna, Em… I believe we should go, I've got a bad feeling." I said to the girls looking at the bathroom door where Julie had been a moment ago.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"I hope so.. We'll be right back." And with that, we headed over to the ladies'.

I knew something was wrong, and I wasn't mistaken; when we stepped into the bathroom we found Julie freaking out, tears crossing her face, with her cell phone on one hand and a tissue on the other.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter **** IX -**

"Honey… what's wrong?!" I asked her.

"Stephan called," she said between sobs.

Stephan had been dating Julie for a year before he moved to France where he would be pursuing his career, and even though they had never officially been a couple she had been devastated when he left.

"He talked to Mark (My brother and Stephan were close friends) and he told him we were here," she continued "He wanted to know how I am doing, and said he could come over and meet me! Why now?! I'm trying so hard to forget him but he won't let me! And it just hurts… you know?"

"Aww Jules… you'll be ok, you'll see," Luna and I both said while we hugged her and tried to calm her down. "He's not worth it. He hasn't called in more than three months! I know you had a real thing going on there for a while, but it's time to move on, to get over him. I know it's hard - trust me, I do, but I guess we just have to do our best to get them out of our heads. We need a chance to have fun! And the opportunity seems to be here... What do you say?"

"I don't know, I guess you are right but it's just not fair! I'd punch him in the face so hard if he was here!" Julie blurted out.

"Let's get you cleaned up and out of here… I know of somebody who will want to see you outside!" Emily said and winked.

"If you insist…"

The moment we got to where the boys were talking Dougie asked, trying to make it sound casual but with a note of worry in his voice "Are you ok, Julie?"

She looked at me and I understood that she wanted to speak to him alone: it was time to face the fact that her thing with Steph was over, and letting it out to Dougie seemed to her as the best thing to do. So I told the rest if they wanted to go over to the bar and order some drinks, and let them alone so they could talk.

"Hey, I love this song!" Emily said over Mika's Love Today.

"Want to dance then?" Tom said with a smile upon his face.

"Me? Yeah!" You could tell she didn't see that one coming!

It was just Harry, Luna, Danny and me left. Harry and Danny went to get the drinks, and it took me 15' to convince Dan that I shouldn't drink any longer if I wanted to stay on foot for another couple of hours.

"Are you sure you're good?" Danny said after taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"If you say so…" I could tell he was teasing with me, but I decided not to push the subject any longer.

After she had had her Martini, Luna started asking very weird questions to Harry, one after the other: the last one I heard was "Can you dance?" to which Harry answered, sounding amused "Why wouldn't I be able to dance?!"

"I don't know… I never saw you dancing live and I always wondered why that was,"

"I won't say I'm a perfect dancer, but I can manage…"

"He's being modest, you should see his moves!" Danny added laughing.

"Drop it Dan! If you don't believe me, you can tell me yourself if I can dance." And with that, he reached out for Luna's hand and took her to the dance floor.

_Oops,__ dizziness is back._

"You ok?" Dan asked me, who must have seen me stagger.

"Erm… yeah. See? I told you why I mustn't drink; it's no good for me!"

"I don't think so! You look adorable when you're drunk," He whispered to my ear.

O_fficially melting in here._

"I don't think I do, but thank you." I answered. I was starting to feel bad.

"You want to stay here or want me to take you back to the hotel?" He said looking to me in the eyes, as if reading my mind and realizing I wasn't feeling at all good.

"I'd like to get back, but I should probably wait for the girls…" I mumbled. It was really getting worse and worse!

"Tom's got his car; he can give them a ride. You shouldn't stay if you're not feeling well," he insisted.

"Right, well, let me tell them I'm going then."

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside."

When I got out of the club, I found Danny in the car waiting for me.

"Wow… remind me not to drink again."

"I'm sure it's not that bad! Besides, I get the feeling this isn't going to be your first hangover."

"Thank you! That makes me feel a lot better," I said with sarcasm.

"I meant to say you probably know how to manage with a hangover!" He added, laughing.

"Oh… right." I could feel I was blushing, and rapidly looked away.

When we got to the hotel, he walked me to the room and after I had found the keys and I'd opened the door, he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and went away.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter **** X -**

When I woke up the next day my head hurt really bad, so I got up and had an aspirin while I wondered why was it always me who ended up drunk.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jules said while she sat next to me.

"What time's it?" I asked yawning.

"Nearly noon. By the way, your phone didn't stop ringing all morning," she said while handing it over to me. "First your mum called - she wanted to see how were we, then Mark whom you've got to call back, then Tim saying he's going to be off tonight and asking if you want to do something, and last but not least, Danny just called. He wanted to see how you are feeling."

"Awww… I guess I should start calling them back then," I couldn't help having a huge smile upon my face every time somebody mentioned his name. "But before doing that, I want you to tell me what did I miss!"

"Well… I believe Lun should answer that first. Somebody I know wants to know if she missed something last night - want to answer that one?" She shouted so that Luna, who came out of the bathroom a second later, would hear.

"Shut it, as if you had never done anything yourself!" Luna said.

"Well?! Tell me!" I ignored her last comment and looked at her expectantly.

"Harry did know how to dance after all. And he's not a bad kisser either, I might add." She said casually.

"Really? And I used to think you were the innocent one of us… but then I also thought that about Harry. Guess you're the perfect match then!" I said laughing, but besides teasing her, I was so happy for her!

"Ha-ha! Very funny…"

"What about you, Jules? Could you talk to Dougie?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to at first, but I knew I had to get over Steph and Dougie looked a bit worried so I just thought telling him it was only fair."

"Good for you, and what did he say?" I asked.

"He just – understood. And after that we started talking about everything, and like that the rest of the night went by."

"I'm glad you could let it all out hon-ney." I said to Jules while yawning.

"Somebody looks really tired! What happened with you last night? You got back here early!"

"I was slightly drunk, well a bit more than slightly actually. And I wasn't feeling at all like staying. But fortunately Dan brought me back, so… yeah."

"I know that look. Something happened. Talk!"

"Nothing happened! But he did kiss me on the cheek me when saying goodbye, and I swear I felt butterflies run through my entire body."

"Who would've guessed we'd end up like this, eh? Can you believe it?" Luna said.

"I know! – but wait, where's Em?" I asked.

"Taking a shower. We almost had to drag her out of the dance floor! Mr Fletcher and herself practically danced all night long!"

"Awww... well guys, I guess I should probably start making those phone calls don't you think?"

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**Chapter **** XI –**

While I talked to my mum and Markie and told everybody at home what an amazing time I was having, Luna, Em and Jules called their families. Then I phoned Tim back, with whom we made plans to visit some historical places of the British monarchy and have dinner along with Maggie and John. Finally the last call…

"Danny here,"

"Hey Danny, it's Ellie,"

"Hi you, nice to know you survived that hangover," He said and giggled.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about last night,"

"No problem, I was tired anyway,"

"Oh ok... I guess I owe you for that ride then."

"Nah, it's ok really."

"Well in that case let me make it up to you: lunch - on me, tomorrow."

_Where did that come from?_

"I'll be at the studio, we're recording at the moment. But you can come while I'm on my break, around 2. What do you say?"

"Yeah… but if it's a lot of trouble we can leave it for another day,"

"I insist. Bring the girls along, I have a feeling the guys won't mind if they show up,"

"Ok! It's settled then. I've got to go, see you tomorrow,"

"Perfect. Bye babe,"

That day we visited Buckingham Palace as well as the London Tower and didn't arrive at the hotel until 1 am. By then, the only thing we wanted to see was a bed and a pillow but as we walked out of the lift we saw something else; a big package in front of our door.

"What the hell is this?" Emily asked stunned.

"How would I know? Look Jules, it's got your name on it." Luna added while handing her the box.

After unwrapping it –still standing on the hall– we found ourselves looking at a puppy: a _real_puppy.

"What the-"

"It's got a note," I interrupted her, ripping the piece of paper from the box and read out loud

_I got her because I wanted to surprise you if you came here; I thought it'd be ours. But since I can't have you anymore, I can't have her either: it hurts too much knowing that I lost you and having a living proof of it. I hope you can ever forgive me,_

_Yours,_

_Steph_

We forgot we were tired and stayed up all night, trying both to calm Jules down who was in the middle of a nervous breakdown and to think what we would do with the lab. By the time the sun started to rise, we had huge bags under our eyes and were on a bad mood.

"So typical of him! Does he really think the world turns around him? I'm done waiting. I'm through with all this. And he's lucky I'm not in the same city as he is, because if I was I'd had already punched him – twice." She was exasperated, and had been bursting things out ever since we had arrived. It wasn't fair; I was feeling so bad for her…

"Honey I believe we need to try and get some rest, don't you think? We'll try and figure something out when we have slept a bit…" Luna said approaching her.

We sat the alarm for 12 – so we would have some time before meeting the guys to think of what to do with Lola (Jules named her like that).

It was a quarter past two when we arrived at the studios; we had fallen asleep and hadn't had time to think of anything at all.

"How can I help you?" the security guard at the front door asked us.

"I… err…" I didn't know what to say, because I was sure he wouldn't believe me. Not knowing what to do I just told him we were meeting Danny Jones and expected him to believe me.

"One moment please," He picked a phone and dialled a number "I have four ladies saying you are waiting for them, what shall I do[… Yes of course." After hanging up he directed towards us again "Please go up through the second lift on your right, 12th floor. And make sure you keep _that_ in the bag, otherwise you'll have to leave," he finished, looking at Lola who was inside Julie's purse.

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter **** XII -**

We stepped out of the lift and saw a door almost closed in front of us. We could overhear a conversation going on between three guys we recognized as once

"I'm telling you, it's not going to fit me!"

"Tom, don't be a brat and try it on! I assure you it'll fit. And Doug what are you doing with his hair?!"

"I was putting it straight, it's all messed up, that's all! And it's not my problem if you're on your period Dan!" He finished laughing.

We opened the door and found Tom doing high-fives with Dougie and holding a black jacket with his free hand. Harry was listening to his iPod and looking amused by the situation taking place in front of him. Meanwhile, Danny sat on a sofa and put his legs on a coffee table in the middle of the room.

All heads immediately turned to us as we entered and I couldn't help myself from giggling at what they were doing.

"Sorry we're late, we had a little inconvenient," I said looking at Danny.

"Hey, it's ok, we just finished anyway." Danny answered while sitting straight as to make me room next to him.

We said hi and were about to sit when it was Harry who said, before any of us had a chance to explain anything, "What's _that_?" looking at Lola.

"Well _she_ is Lola, and it was because of her that we arrived late. Do you happen to know of a vet we could take her to? We don't know of anyone here who does, since Tim and John don't have pets…" Jules asked.

"I do, I can call Magnus, he is my kittens' vet," Tom said reaching out for his cell phone, dialling a number and putting on the speaker.

"Dr. Stilt's Medical Centre," A woman's voice said.

"Hello, I'm Thomas Fletcher, can I ask for an urgent appointment?"

"Hold on please, I will check [… We have a spot free today at 4.30. Would you like to take it?"

"Yes, please."

"All right. Could I ask you to spell your name please?"

"Sure, it's T-H-O-"

"Not your name, your last name" the secretary interrupted him.

Tom blushed and we all giggled. After motioning us to shut up looking embarrassed, he said "Sorry, it's F-L-E-T-C-H-E-R"

"Ok then, good bye."

"So whose is she anyway?" Dougie asked while putting a hand over Lola's head and playing with her.

"Mine," Julie answered but shortly after she added "I didn't bring her from Boston – Long story, don't ask."

Trying to avoid anybody from pursuing the subject any longer, I said

"We should get going; you have to be back in an hour right? We won't have enough time if not…"

We all went out for Chinese and about an hour later, the guys went back to the studios while we took Lola to the vet. You could tell they were really into what they were working on – McFLY's new single. Fletch, their manager, seemed truly happy with what they were doing too - at least that's the impression I got when he came over before we left and waved us hello.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter **** XIII -**

We arrived and the doctor was waiting for us, as we were his last appointment of the day. Everything turned out to be just fine with Lola, but we still needed to make sure. After calling Tom and thanking him, we went back to the hotel.

I checked my emails and was about to take a shower when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Honey it's me, Maggie."

"Hey! How's everything going at John's? Wait, why are you whispering?"

"John is in the other room and I don't want him to listen. The thing is, it's his birthday the day after tomorrow and I totally forgot about it – you know I suck at remembering dates. So, I thought I'd plan him a surprise costume party at his country house,"

"Ohhh I see… you're amazing, did you know that?" I told her amused. I love parties, and even more those which involve costumes.

After laughing she continued saying, still in whispers "Listen, I've got to hurry because I've got a zillion phone calls to make. I'll email you the address; you think you can ask Tim and Connor to take you there tomorrow? Somebody has to get the place ready and I thought you guys might want to help out…"

"Sure, no problem. Anything else?"

"Yeah, just one more thing. Could you call that band we bumped into the other night? I'm sure John will want them to go. You can tell them to stay for the weekend if you want to,"

"You're the best," I said practically squealing and went on "I'll call you once we get there, ok?"

"Ok. And leave early in the morning if you want to get there at noon and have sufficient time to prepare everything – it's a five hours trip if I'm not mistaken."

"In that case I better hurry – we still need costumes!"

"Ok. Bye honey, see you on Saturday"

"Bye Maggie,"

I immediately phoned Tim and told him everything, as well as the girls. That afternoon he helped us get costumes, and we stayed up most of the night packing some things for the weekend. I also told Danny about the party, as Maggie had asked me to, and he seemed to be excited about it. He told me they would be arriving on Saturday morning though, because they had to perform on a festival on Friday evening.

When we got to the country house, we found ourselves looking at place that deserved the title of mansion more than just a house; a huge swimming pool, a tennis court and at least 20 rooms we could count from the outside.

"My whole neighbourhood would fit there." Luna said stunned.

"Are you sure this is it?" Emily asked me, taking the paper with a written address from my hand and checking with the number over the gate. "Yeah, this is it."

"How are we getting in?" Jules asked.

"There should be somebody waiting for us, we're supposed to ring the bell and wait for a few minutes – that's what Maggie told me." I answered her and rang the bell.

We all got in and went to leave our things on bedrooms from the 3rd and upper floor; there were five being taken then – one for each of us and another one for Tim and Connor. We had something for lunch and after that started conditioning the place as Maggie had indicated me.

It took us most of the day to clean everything up and put the decorations, but fortunately by 8 we were done hanging the last of five disco balls.

We were all exhausted and after helping Tim and Connor pick from wedding invitations they had taken I went to bed in order to sleep well and be rested for the party the following night.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter XIV -**

"Elle," I heard somebody saying into my ear

"Mhm" I mumbled.

I was way too tired to open my eyes and although I had a vague idea of to whom might that beautiful northern accent belong to I couldn't gather strength enough to wake up.

"You'll have to try harder than that, when she's asleep nothing will work unless you're literally jumping on her" I heard Julie saying while passing by.

"Thanks! Let's see…" and I felt a soft hand tickling me while another one was taking hold of me so that I couldn't move.

"Stop, please!" I said between laughs while I tried hard to get away.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty,"

"Danny! What- how- when- why- I'm on my pyjamas!" I finally managed to say.

"Emily let us in a while ago – it's like 2 already! And yes, I can see you're on your PJs." He said while peeking through the blanket.

"Did I overslept that much? I didn't notice it was so late…" I replied while I took the blanket closer to where I was.

"Coffee?" He asked, handing me over a mug.

"Why yes, thank you." I replied imitating his accent – not succeeding though.

I knew I must have looked like crap, but I didn't care at that moment. He was sitting next to me, and that was all that mattered to me.

"Slept well?" He asked while he followed me with his eyes taking a sip of coffee.

"Very." I looked back at him, who was now staring at me with his blue eyes.

"So how did yesterday's show go?" I asked – if I didn't say something, I'd have drooled over him and that wouldn't have looked very nice, would it?

"The crowd was just amazing! One of the best shows ever," he said with a smile upon his face.

_Hot_

"I'm glad to hear that! So when are you playing again?"

"Not until next Saturday. We'll be presenting our new single on a special Wembley Arena. You'll go, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

After talking for a bit longer while I finished my coffee I changed myself into my black jeans and red shirt - not with Danny in the room, clearly (Although he did seem reluctant to leave when I asked him to) and joined the rest downstairs.

"Tom you're doing it wrong!" I heard Emily saying to him.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," Tom ignored her and went on with some flower arrangements.

"Seriously, it doesn't go like that. Why don't you come with me to the market to get some things we need and let somebody who does know how to put them right do it for you?" Emily insisted

"Ok. But I do know how to do it," he said with a puppy face.

"I'm sure you do," Emily said rolling her eyes. She grabbed the keys of Tom's mini cooper, took him by the hand and left the room.

"Hey guys," I waved everybody hello as I got inside the room. "Jules, why didn't you wake me?" I said over looking at her.

"As if I didn't try!" she defended herself and giggled.

"What shall we do?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Let's see," I said while I took the list we had made the night before. "We need to set the lights, take the chairs and tables and organize them in the garden, somehow placed around the stage that's in the back yard and make sure the music system works properly – technically there'll be a band playing but they'll use John's stereo system if I'm not wrong, so that needs to be checked too."

"I can do that," Dougie said.

"Thanks!" and turning to look at Jules I said "Hon would you show him where everything is?"

"Harry and me can do the lights," Danny said after Dougie and Julie left the room.

"And we can manage moving the tables," Tim added.

"Great! Then that leaves us with the flower arrangements." Luna said looking at me.

By 5:30, everything was done, and we even got time to have a break and eat cookies Julie had prepared the night before – she loved to cook and was very good at it.

Then we went and changed into our costumes: I was a seventeenth century lady; Luna was a Greek goddess; Jules was dressed up as TinkerBell and Emily had a white bride's dress on her body. After putting some make up on, we set off to start welcoming the guests. I hadn't seen either Tim, Connor or the rest of the guys since we had had tea, but we couldn't afford waiting so we went down without them anyway.

* * *

_Thanks for the Reviews._

**Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	15. Chapter 15

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.**

* * *

**

**- Chapter XV-**

Everything seemed to be ready: the band had arrived, the catering service was already settled in the kitchen and about 200 people were waiting for John and Maggie to arrive. The atmosphere in the air was awesome, and there were so many famous people invited! I even caught sight of Fletch talking to Jude Law. Mr. Jude Law. Unbelievable, isn't it? Who would have thought two weeks before that I'd end up _there_!

_Definitely__ a promising party_

"There he comes!" Luna shouted, pointing at the gates that were opening at that moment

"Surprise!" everybody said at the same time, and went over to hug and wish John a happy birthday. He looked so happy!

I couldn't believe Maggie had made this all happen, and in just three days! She really was something out of the ordinary.

"Ladies and Gentleman, could I have your attention please?"

I turned to see Tim on the stage, talking through the mic.

"Before receiving Sons and Daughters to the stage some very special guests will open up. John, this goes for you - from McFLY!"

_There they were._

Then Tom, Dougie, Harry and Danny went up on the stage; they were all dressed up with suits and were wearing each a different tie. It wasn't fair; they looked too good. Tom was wearing a pink one; Dougie a green and black; Harry a blue one and Danny had a red tie.

"Happy birthday man," Danny said looking over at John as he started playing his guitar at the rhythm of their new single.

"Thank you!" Dougie said when they had finished, and went down while Sons and Daughters got on the stage and started playing one of their songs.

First they went and said hi to John, and the next moment they were walking towards us with smiles on their faces.

"Hi sexy," Harry said on Luna's ear while he wrapped himself around her waist, making her blush. She gave him a peck on the lips and they suddenly went off to dance at the same time that Julie and Dougie went to have a drink. Tom was caught up in a conversation with Fletch, and Danny went upstairs in a rush after having said to me "Be right back."

While talking to Em, half an hour after Danny had vanished, my head started hurting badly. I decided I'd go up to wash my face, have an aspirin and see if I felt better.

On my way up, when I was passing through the second floor, I heard Danny's voice coming from his room.

* * *

**Reviews?**

_**Ellielocke xx**_


	16. Chapter 16

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.**

* * *

**

**- Chapter XVI –**

· Julie's Point of View·

I was having a drink with Doug and had just caught sight of Ellie going inside the house when he whispered something into my ear.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

We directed towards the gardens, and spent about 20 minutes walking silently, though I knew he had something on his mind. Finally, he said

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Are you still into that guy - Steph?" He looked at me, and as I merely blinked he went on "Lola, it was him, right?"

"Yeah, he sent her - I didn't know he would, though. We had our thing for a while, and it was great. But I wouldn't get back with him, not now not in a million years: He really hurt me and I'm not going to let him do it again. Why?"

I couldn't see where this was going, but that question had definitely taken me by surprise. I turned to look at him, but he had stopped walking. He reached out for my hand and took it while he smiled and said "Good,"

"Why's that?"

"Because if it wasn't like that, and you still had feelings for him, it wouldn't be ok for me to do this,"

Before I had time to react, to even process what he had just said, he put his other hand on my waist, pulling me closer to where he was, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. A few seconds later, he pulled away and looked into my eyes enquiringly, as if waiting for either a slap on the face or a smile. I was feeling too happy, and had this weird sensation running through my body. I smiled, and felt him squeezing my hand. We both giggled, kissed again and turn around, making our way back to the rest.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.**

* * *

**

**- Chapter XVII –**

· Back to Ellie's Point of View·

"Can't talk now, I love you too. Yes, I promise I'll go over soon! No, it's ok – don't worry about it. Miss you too! Take care babe. So everything's all right? Great. Speak soon, bye."

I couldn't help it and tears suddenly started running down my cheeks while I heard him saying those words. I hurried to my room, closed the door and laid on my bed.

_What on Earth was I thinking? Danny Jones - fancying me? He was just being nice… and we're nothing at all, so under no circumstance I can claim anything to him. God it hurts._

"Elle, is that you?"

_Just what I needed._

"I'll be down in a sec, go." I said before hiding my face in the pillow again.

"Are you ok?" he insisted "I heard you closing the door loudly,"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Go, you're missing the fun,"

"So are you," he said while opening the door. "What's wrong?" he hurried to where I was and sat beside me, placing a hand on my cheek taking away my tears, and the other on my chin making me look up at him. I didn't realize how much I counted on the _us _that had been floating around my head for the past week until then.

"Hey…" He said again, with a worried tone.

"Nothing, really. Just silliness. Really, go, I'll be down in a while,"

But he didn't move, nor did he take his eyes off mine.

"Are you mad at me?" He tried.

"No, I'm mad at myself." I bitterly answered, avoiding his gaze.

"Why's that?"

"For believing you actually-" but I couldn't finish, it seemed so stupid now.

"What? Tell me, Ellie, come on."

I closed my eyes, sighed and said "I thought you liked me." I could feel water in my eyes again.

"I do. I like you more than you can imagine. But what made you think different?" He said with a mixture of relief and worry on his voice.

"I heard you now, over the phone." I burst out. "I didn't meant to, I was passing by and-"

"Oh, that." He said giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I was talking to Vic."

"Huh?"

"My sister."

"Oh…I just assumed…"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Eleanor. You truly don't deserve him._

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok. You couldn't have known. But why would I flirt with you if I was with somebody else?" He said looking at me as if I was a weirdo, but somehow telling that to himself.

_Such a DannyJones-ish comment, that one was._

_Wait. He said flirting? How can somebody be so slow?_

"Ermm… I don't know…" I bit my lip and hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for being such an idiot.

"So, we're good?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for that Danny."

"Forget about it. But next time, ask me!"

"I promise I will." I took him by the hand, stood up and started walking to the door.

We got down just in time to cut the cake. For the rest of the night we stayed at our table with the guys except for Dougie and Julie, whom we couldn't seem to find anywhere.

"I'm going for a beer. Can I get you anything babe?" he asked standing up.

"No, I'm fine. In fact I believe I'll go to bed, I'm really tired." I said, also standing up. Most of the guests had already left, and the sun was rising so it must have been very late.

"Ok then, sleep tight." He said, kissing me softly on the cheek, but so close to my mouth I can swear he was slightly touching the corner of my lips.

Next morning I woke up I had a shower, put my bikini and jean mini skirt on, took my laptop and iPod and set off to the kitchen, where I found Harry, Tom and John having tea.

"Hi guys," I yawned, took a mug and poured coffee on it. "Had a nice birthday?" I asked John.

"Best one so far. Maggie told me everything you did, thank you!" He said smiling.

"My pleasure. I'll go check my emails by the pool, if you need me I'll be there." I said yawning again took the mug and my laptop and went out into the garden putting my sunglasses on.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter **** XVIII–**

It was a sunny day, and it wasn't too cold. I decided I'd check my e-mails, mail some friends and probably swim for a while. I didn't expect anybody to be up for another while, so time should be more than enough.

I opened my laptop, had a sip of coffee and pressed 'play' on my iPod: the screen now read

_Walk in the Sun – McFLY_

Suddenly I felt a soft hand touching my hair, and looked up to find Danny Jones with a glass of water on his free hand. His hair was all messy, and he still looked as if he had only got up 10 seconds ago. I truly had to make a huge effort not to drool over my keyboard – his freckles shining in the sun weren't making it easier.

"Morning beautiful,"

"Hey you, slept well?" I asked.

"Until Dougie had the bright idea of waking me up, yeah, I did."

We giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"You like that song, don't you?" He asked taking my iPod.

Trying not to show him my fan girl side, I simply said "I do, it's one of my favourites."

Meanwhile, he sat next to me and put his sunglasses on.

"You wait until you hear what we've been working on," he said sounding excited and with a goofy but yet extremely sexy smile upon his face.

"So is it good eh?"

"Just.. monster." He answered outstanding his northern accent. After that, he took off his t-shirt and went for a swim.

_Don't drool. Don't. Think of something disgusting. Think of Mark. Yes, that'll work._

The following week went by in a flash; I was kept incredibly busy planning the wedding and nearly hadn't seen Danny since the previous weekend. Most of the spare time I got he was either working at the studio or promoting the upcoming single and a month after that CD, so he was from interview to interview.

I hadn't talked properly with the girls either; not since Emily had told us about her and Tom making out the last night we stayed at John's and being caught by Connor.

"Come on Em, hurry! We'll be late!" I shouted her from the hall.

"Calm down, will you? You look like you're 5 and it's your first day at school."

"Well, you can't blame me for being anxious, can you? Ever since we met them they haven't talked of anything apart from this single!"

"Shall we go, ladies?" Luna interrupted, walking into the lift.

Within five minutes, we had arrived at the venue. The place was so crowded, we heard fans yelling everywhere! We had to call Fletch to come and get us because we couldn't get through the gates from all the people that was waiting to enter… it was madness.

We got to the backstage just in time to wish them good luck before going on the stage.

"Nervous?" I asked Danny.

"Nah, just anxious." He had a beer on his hand, and was bouncing slightly, mumbling something to himself.

"You'll rock, we both know it." I told him giving him a hug before going a side and wishing the rest of the guys good luck.

"Good evening, London!" Tom shouted as they took their guitars and got ready to play.

"They are huge," I said to the girls when they had finished their first song.

"I know, this is so cool! I'm speechless…" Jules said, not taking her eyes of the boys though.

They played non-stop for about an hour and forty minutes. They were just amazing… it turns my world upside down, seeing them like that, so into what they are doing. Specially Danny, with his guitar and that unique voice of his.

"That was bloody awesome!" Harry said, just after they had got off the stage and were joining us. They all had the biggest smiles upon their faces, and looked as happy as they could ever be.

"I am literally speechless." Tom said, taking a towel and taking the sweat off his face.

"Wait, repeat that, I want to tape it," Danny said while taking his cell phone and giggling. "It really was something else! What did you think of it?" He asked us, looking at me.

"You were so good! I LOVED it." I said with a big smile across my face.

"That good, ei?" Danny said while raising his eyebrows with a joking tone.

I merely laughed, nodded and smiled.

We waited around while they showered and changed into something _not_ sweated. The single they had presented that evening would be released the following morning, and they'd be holding a signing during the afternoon. Obviously, we couldn't stay up late, because they needed to rest. We went to Dougie's apartment, ordered pizza and figured we'd just stay there for a while.

"I'm so hungry," Danny said right after we had called the delivery.

"You're always hungry, Danny." Dougie said while carefully taking all his 'babies' down to his room – Julie _hated_ lizards, and she nearly fainted when she walked in and saw one.

"Well this needs to be preserved." He said caressing his belly. "Ladies love it, and I can't blame them." He said using a fake sexy voice – that was still sexy on him.

We were all laughing hard at that remark when the bell rang – Danny practically jumped off his seat, paid for the pizza and brought it to the table.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter **** XIX–**

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Harry asked while taking a slice of pizza.

"You kidding? It was amazing, absolutely amazing!" Luna said, following with her eyes while Harry ate, as if making a huge effort not to jump all over him.

"It really was!" I added and nodded. "I mean, you can tell you guys are really into it, enjoyed and want it more than anything. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, it felt amazing out there," Tom said between bites.

"The crowd was wild, eh?" Danny said smiling.

"I know! Did you see when I went to the left side? Everybody started yelling at me! It was mad," Dougie said obviously daydreaming about the moment when he had had hundreds of girls at his feet earlier that night.

"Yeah, cause you're so irresistible Doug." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

Like that, the night went by, and it was time for us to make some coffee. Well, for me actually. I don't know why, but I didn't trust in Danny's culinary abilities.

"Thank you," Danny said to me when I handed him a cup of tea: it was about time he put that beer away. The rest were talking in the living room and we could listen to their laughter through the door which was almost closed.

"You're welcome," I said, looking at him in the eyes.

"No, I mean really thank you," He looked up at me, put the cup on the table and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, What for?" I said looking nearly as confused as I was, though liking what was going on.

"Just because." He shrugged, and looked at me as if he were trying to tell me something.

"You're the one I've got to say thanks to," I calmly said, not staring away. "I was going through a hard time, back there in Boston - before we came here. And then meeting you made me feel so much better…"

I started playing with his hair, smiling at him. I then saw his eyes moving from mine to my mouth, slowly, hungrily and wonderingly. We met in the tenderest kiss I ever had.

The moment our lips met, I felt warmth expand through my entire body, the warmth that put a smile across my face without my knowledge. Immediately after we broke apart, I looked up at him - out of words. Soon enough I found his gaze, and his smile.

We didn't say anything. We didn't move. After a few minutes, we kissed again, this time more passionately.

"Hey, how's that coffee com-" Tom said as he got into the kitchen, but he didn't finish and replaced that last word for a reproachful "Get a room!"

"Cause you're a saint Fletcher," Danny said laughing as he took his arms off my waist but searched out for my hand and took it.

Tom rolled his eyes, smiled, and put the coffee in the microwave - it was obviously cold now.

We got back to the living room as Tom warmed up the coffee. Harry was holding a video game joystick with one hand and had the other over Dougie's eyes so that he couldn't see what he was doing.

"That's not fair!" He complained, and made weird moves while he tried to get Harry off him. "You know I'll beat you either way,"

"The screen says otherwise," Harry said smiling triumphal.

The girls were laughing at what was going on, all three of them sitting on the same couch. When we reached where they were, still holding hands, Danny sat on the sofa in front of them and pulled me down with him. He put his arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his chest and sighed. I opened my eyes the moment he started caressing my hair, and saw Julie, Emily and Luna looking at me with a mixture of amusement and happiness.

"Here you go," Tom said sitting next to Em, taking a cup of coffee from the tea tray he had just brought with him. "Guys! Coffee is ready!" Tom shouted so that Dougie and Harry would listen over the loud volume of their game.

We left about an hour later so that they could rest, and the moment we stepped into the elevator Luna looked at me, raised her eyebrows and said "Speak." I immediately told them everything, and by the time we had reached the ground floor, they already knew the whole story.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	20. Chapter 20

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter **** XX–**

I woke up early that morning to go shopping with Tim and Connor, and while we were at it to look for suits for the wedding.

"So what happened?" Tim said from over the changing room of a place where he was trying a suit on right after I had told him about the previous night.

"Nothing much, really, we left early so that they would be up for today," I honestly replied, with a huge smile upon my face by the thought of what had happened.

"You look stunning," I said the moment he pulled the curtains so I could look at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so,"

He turned so he could see the other side at the mirror "I like it,"

"It's really nice, and looks comfortable,"

"It is," Tim looked at my reflection on the mirror. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing, why?"

"Ellie… I know you."

"It's just…you know, he's in a band, he's famous, he's gorgeous, he's an amazing guy – probably the most incredible person I've ever met - _and_ he can have whatever or whomever he wants." I burst out.

Tim merely raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again…" he said.

"No, really, listen. I don't understand why he's hitting on me, but I can tell you I'm not the right person for him. Besides, I'll be gone in no time, remember?"

"How do you know you're not right for him? You don't have to marry; you're just having fun, as I'm sure he is. Moreover, if he's hitting on you it's because he wants _you_, it's as simple as that. Don't try and tell me you don't want him, because that discussion we won't have. Look, just give him a chance. You might be surprised. What do you have to lose?" He kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug.

By midday I met the girls at the hotel and we all left for the HMV store were the signing would be held.

I phoned Danny, told him we were there and he indicated me to go through a back door.

"Just 20 minutes to go," we heard Tom saying excited at a camera that was filming everything for a special when we got into a large room.

"Tom's having his girl moment of the day, you see," Harry explained, also looking at the camera.

"Shut up!"

"Come on Doug, get off me!" Danny yelled from across the room.

I turned around, and saw Dougie sitting over Danny who was lying down on a sofa, laughing. Dougie started bouncing on him -with a childish smirk upon his face- but stopped when he caught sight of us giggling by the door, and blushed slightly.

He jumped off Danny and came to where we were standing, and after kissing Julie, he waved us all hello.

As the doors of the store opened, we could hear girls squealing Danny's, Harry's, Tom's and Dougie's names, desperate. The guys peeked at what was going on inside the store through a door slightly opened, and immediately had huge smiles upon their faces.

"This is unbelievable." Tom said to the camera. "I mean - they are _here_ and have been waiting for hours to see _us._That's just absolutely amazing."

"So weird…" Danny added while fixing his hair.

"Guys, you ready?" Fletch said walking in.

"As ever," Harry smiled.

We wished them luck and they followed Fletch to the room where the singing was going to be held. It was just a signing, yes, but they hadn't released anything for over six months and were nervous as they didn't know how would it turn out to be.

Not only was the store crowded, but also the single sold out across the UK within no time. They almost fainted when they found out through Fletch and one of the producers, who came in with a bottle of Champagne on his hand.

Their first reaction was astonishment, but as time went by their smiles got bigger. They had put so much had work into those three songs, and you could tell those lyrics meant a lot to them, so it wasn't anything but happiness what was being reflected on their eyes.

I couldn't take my eyes off Danny as he hugged the rest and had that incredible smile upon his face. But I also couldn't stop thinking of the talk I had had with Tim earlier that day. I was going to be gone in no time, what was I doing? I was playing with fire and surely, I'd get burn…

"Congratulations," I shyly whispered into Danny's ear as I hugged him.

"Thank you," he whispered back. As he pulled away, he put his soft and freckled hands on my cheeks, while he gave me the most amazing kiss. I immediately forgot about what I had been thinking, and threw my arms around him, kissing him back.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	21. Chapter 21

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter XXI–**

I could feel my heart beating unusually fast. When we broke apart and I looked at those blue eyes, I couldn't manage to say anything. He smiled at me, and then I remembered again: I'd be leaving in two and a half months. This wasn't right; it wasn't something I'd normally do.

_You are not like this._

I thought to myself.

_You think everything a hundred times before doing anything. You make sure you see that there's no way in which you'll end up getting hurt, if not you don't even take the risk. You're too sensitive to get through getting hurt - again. Why are you doing this? This isn't you, Eleanor. With Danny, you don't have a chance, and you know it. You'll be gone, and he'll have somebody else next to him. Why are you masochist? You'll have, say, what - three amazing more weeks?__ And then?_

I didn't know what to do, it was just too much to handle. I couldn't let him go. I was _**living the dream**_ I'd always had; I was in London, staying for three whole months with my best friends, and I was _dating_or something like that an incredible guy who made me feel things I didn't know I could feel.

I definitely couldn't let him go.

I knew I wasn't brave enough to do so, although it was the right thing to do. But I also knew that in the end, stay with him would only make things harder.

"You ok?" I heard a voice saying to me over a lot of noise.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm great. I'll get myself something to drink, be right back." I answered to Julie and walked over to the bar while I heard her telling Emily she had a bad feeling about this.

We were at the after party of the single's launch, at a London night club. There were lots of people, and the atmosphere was amazing. I was reaching the bar when I caught sight of Danny, who was smiling at me and talking to some friends he had introduced me to only minutes ago.

"Hey babe," He said taking me by the hand with his left hand while he took a sip of beer.

"Hey," I smiled at him. It was as if I had a magnet pulling me towards him; my head knew this just wasn't right, but my heart was telling me different…

"You all right?" he whispered to my ear while one of his friends made a joke and everybody laughed.

"Great – you?" I lied, but I didn't want to ruin his night; I'd have time to think this over later. Besides, I didn't want to rush into something I might regret doing afterwards.

He nodded and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll get you something to drink, and I won't take no for an answer." He said quickly, probably figuring out I was about to tell him I was ok and didn't want to drink anything.

I giggled and smiled "A strawberry Daiquiri?" I shyly asked.

"As you wish," he let go of my hand and I followed him with my eyes while he went to the bartender and asked him for my drink.

"Vicky!" Matt -one of Danny's friends- said loudly enough for me to hear and bring me back to reality.

"Hey Matt! How's you?" A young girl said, coming towards us and hugging Matt. She seriously had good sense of style, and her face looked somehow familiar to me.

"Hello," she said looking at me strangely, as if she had also recognized me.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor," I said smiling slightly.

"Hey, Vicky. I'm sorry – do I know you from somewhere?" she asked me.

"I have the feeling I know you from somewhere too! But I don't think that's possible - I'm not from here, I live in Boston." I told her with a confused look on my face.

"Oh well, never mind then," she shrugged, took a sip of her drink and asked me "How come you're in London then?"

I didn't know where to begin, but fortunately I was saved by the bell – well, not really, by Danny actually.

* * *

**¿Reviews?****_  
_**

**_Ellielocke xx_**

**  
**

**__**


	22. Chapter 22

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter XXII –**

"Here you go," he said to me handing me over the Daiquiri and placing himself next to me.

"Danny!" The girl called Vicky said hugging him, looking happy.

"Vick! I didn't know you'd arrived already!" Danny replied surprised because obviously he hadn't seen his sister there, but with the same glad tone she used.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm good, congratulations bro!" She said over the music.

"Thanks, how's mum?"

"She's here somewhere! I lost her a few minutes ago and was looking for her when I bumped into Matt and her," she said pointing at me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce you!" he apologized and continued talking, "Vicky, Ellie – Ellie, this is my sister," he looked at me and I smiled again to Vicky who still had the happy grin on her face.

"Hello again," Vicky said with a nod.

I nodded back, when Danny was suddenly dragged off by Dougie's hand and out of sight again.

"So, you're from Boston, eh?" Vicky said conversationally.

"Yeah, I'm here for a friend's wedding,"

"Oh, cool. How long will you be staying?"

"For another couple of months, I'm helping with the organization and stuff," I explained

"Wicked," she said. "And you know my brother because-?"

"It was me who met _her_ actually," Danny said from behind me with his Bolton accent, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking at Vicky.

"Oh, I see," she merely said, not knowing if she should push the subject any longer and I was glad she didn't.

"Elle, can I talk to you for a second?" Danny whispered into my ear.

I looked confused and just nodded. He took me by the hand, told her sister we'd be right back and led me to a not so crowded corner.

"What's up?" I asked.

He took me by the hand and kissed me on the lips. We were inches from each other, his forehead resting against mine.

"Listen, you mind my family being here? I know we barely know each other, I didn't really think they'd be here and you'd be here – I mean I knew you'd all come, but I didn't-"

"No, why should it bother me?" I interrupted, still whispering.

He smiled and shrugged "Dunno, wanted to make sure, just in case, you know,"

"Yeah, I do. It's just that… What are we doing?" I asked, not being able to take it any longer.

"What?" he had a confused look upon his face.

"There you are! Congratulations my darling boy," I heard somebody saying behind us.

He smiled at the sound of his mum's voice, but then raised his eyebrows still looking at me as if waiting to for an explanation.

I believe my silence indicated him this wasn't the right time to talk about it, so he turned around and hugged his mum.

"Erm, Mum, meet Eleanor – Ellie, my mum."

"Hello, nice to meet you," I smiled to her, and she smiled back at me.

"So, when did you get here?" Danny asked his mum who was standing next to Vicky, both of them staring at his hand taking me.

"A couple of hours ago," she finally said looking at him instead.

"Oh cool… liked the new song?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"It's really good, Dan. I mean, I believe it's one of the greatest things you've ever done," Vicky added nodding.

"Nah, the best is yet to come," he said seriously –which made the comment even funnier- and took another sip of beer.

"I'm sure it is," his mum said.

"So, enjoying London?" Vicky asked me, and then told her mum about me being from Boston.

"Oh, you like it in here?"

"Very much indeed, yes."

"Good to hear. So how come you two know each other?" Vicky asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Danny rushed and spoke first, while squeezing my hand a little.

"We met the other night, at a bar-" he said trying to sound casual.

"Oh, right... Vicky, could you get me a bottle of water?" his mum interrupted.

She looked at her with a weird face, but then shrugged and said with a doubtful tone "Yeah, why not. Want to join me, Ellie?"

"Err… Yeah, sure…"

_What the fuck had that been?_

I let go of Danny's hand and followed Vicky to the bar, at the same time I tried unsuccessfully to turn my head and see what was going on.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	23. Chapter 23

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter XXIII -**

I found the girls at the bar, who were all talking with Harry, Dougie, Tom and some other friends. My head was moving so fast, I couldn't stop thinking about everything - about the way Danny's mum had looked at him only seconds ago, about the whole situation. It was maddening. What was I going to do?

"Hey, where were you?" Em asked me.

"Over there," I answered while pointing where Danny was now standing talking with his mother.

"Oh, Meeting the parents already, eh?" she giggled and added "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess… over here?" she nodded. Immediately after that, she looked at Tom with glow on her eyes. She was so cute when she liked somebody!

Harry and Luna where now taking pictures, laughing, by a sofa. She always carried her camera with her and didn't miss a chance to add photos to her collection.

I walked over to the barman and asked him for a Tequila shot, not really considering the fact that if I wasn't feeling right I'd feel even worst being drunk.

"You don't want to do that," Jules said from behind me.

"Oh yes I do," I said hoping she wouldn't notice the sarcasm on my voice.

She rolled her eyes, took the Tequila Shot the barman had just handed me, drank it herself and said to me before vanishing with Dougie

"Have fun! Don't do this tonight. You'll have time later,"

I was about to say something back to her, extremely confused, but she was already gone. How could she always know what was on my mind? It was as if she had some sort of chip in my brain and was the voice of my conscience. The worst part? I knew she was always right, but didn't want to face it.

A couple of minutes later I went back to where Danny was. I needed to know what had happened.

Vicky gave her mum the bottle of water, and I merely sighed and took Danny's hand. I needed that. I needed to know it'd be all right. I needed to believe that. Maybe I was just over reacting and nothing was wrong, it was just a family thing and things would work out in the end.

My mood lifted up a bit, so I smiled and whispered into Danny's ear if he wanted to go over to the dance floor for a while.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist. I hadn't heard that song before, but I liked it. I looked into his eyes and found his gaze fixed on a spot somewhere in the floor. I stopped dancing, placed a hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him softly, as I didn't know of anything to say. It was obvious he wasn't ok, but I still wanted him to know I was there. After doing that, I asked him what wrong, whispering so that no one else would hear.

He pulled away, took my fingers into his, looked at me and said "I think we need to talk," biting his lip.

I nodded and added "You think it can wait until tomorrow tough? We don't want to ruin the night, do we?"

"Yeah, sure,"

After a while, I regretted having said that. It all got a bit awkward from that conversation. For once, I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about the same things as I did, and it was all just… not good. I tried as I could to hide the fact that I'd have preferred to be back in Boston than there, thinking about all that. I knew it wouldn't be fair, this was the guys' night and nothing should ruin it.

At around five-ish we all went back to our hotel. Tom drove Em and Luna while Danny drove Julie and me. As for the others - well, let's just say Doguie wasn't too… sober, so Harry took care of him.

I merely kissed Danny in the cheek when I said goodbye to him, and I could feel tears forming on my eyes when I felt his hand on my waist. Not wanting him to see that, I hurried in and closed the door, resting my head against it.

"What's wrong with you? That was one hell of a party!" Luna said with a grin on her face as she took the make-up off.

"It was great, I know! I'll just go to bed, don't feel like talking."

I changed into my pyjamas and fell asleep in a period no longer than 5 minutes. Luckily, none of the girls came and tried to talk to me - I believe they knew I wasn't feeling like it, and I was thankful for that.

I felt a soft hand touch my hair, and I turned around in bed, this time my head against the pillow. It was getting harder to breath, but I was way too tired to get up yet. Now it wasn't a hand anymore, but somebody's body was lying next to me. I moved to a side -obviously not using my brains- and slept for another while.

When I opened my eyes, I turned my head to say hello to the girls but I found no Julie, Emily or Luna there. Instead, a Danny Jones was looking straight into my eyes.

"Morning," he whispered with a weak smile.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV –**

A smile crossed my face without my knowledge. It was impossible for me not to smile when looking at him, but I must admit I was shocked to find him there.

"Hey…" I said yawning.

"Slept well?" He asked now standing up so I could go and change in the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you. You?"

"Yeah," he was rubbing his head a little bit, looking tired.

"I'll just…" I looked at the bathroom door and bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah, sure, I'll wait here,"

"Ok, I shouldn't take long, just a shower. You can take my laptop if you want to," I said, remembering I had deleted all my embarrassing pictures from there a while ago.

"Sure, thanks,"

It took me about 20 minutes to change and everything, but I finally took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry about that," I said looking at the mess everywhere.

"This is heaven compared to my place," he shrugged but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" I asked with my eyes closed, my heart starting to beat faster.

"I came down to talk actually, didn't want to wait. I think you should see this first though, Doguie just mailed it to me, saying Julie thought you might want to take a look," he said nodding towards my laptop screen with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh my god." Was all I could mouth.

"I don't mind them doing this, I know it's part of the whole thing, but I'm really sorry because they took you in there too," he said.

I didn't process any sound coming from the outside; I couldn't stop looking at those five pictures in front of me. They were up on a gossiping website on the net. Me. On the internet.

_Oh my god._

There was one of Danny and me coming into the HMV through the back door -the girls had got in before me. Another two of us while we were dancing, on the after party. One of us holding hands talking to Vicky and their mum, and one last one of us leaving the place late at night.

_Oh my god._

"I… it's just I've got stage fright. What if somebody I know looks at this?" I was freaking out and there was nothing to do about it. I started walking back and forth, while Danny followed me with his eyes.

"Listen, calm down. It's not that bad… You look amazing on all of them. If it's worth it, I'm here. " he said taking a deep breath. I took my hands off my face and looked at him, those last words still on my head: _I'm here._

"Thanks,"

He nodded, and smiled.

Out of impulse, I went over to where he was sitting, put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. I know, I know – I shouldn't have. But I couldn't help it… he was everything I could have asked for, and more.

"You're welcome," he added smiling, his forehead resting against mine. He took my laptop off his lap and kissed me again. I took my arms around his neck, and he got up from where he was sitting and wrapped himself around me, pushing me towards him. We started walking backwards and hit the wall. The kisses got deeper and deeper every second and I could feel my heart beating incredibly fast.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Can't we _not_ take that?" Danny whispered out of breath.

"No, we can't," I giggled and made my way to the door, listening to his complaints on the back.

I opened the door still smiling, and found Julie who stepped inside with Dougie.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi honey. Have you seen the pics?" Julie asked.

"I have… but I guess there's nothing I can do about it, is there?"

Looking surprised for my reaction but mouthing a "Thank you" to Danny, Julie nodded and replied "Exactly,"

"So, where's the rest?" I asked.

"They are out shopping," Julie answered while taking Lola inside – she was always at the balcony.

"She's such a cutie," Dougie said caressing Lola. "Wait, don't you guys want her to be at my place? You barely fit in here yourselves and you're never around! That way she'll be able to play with mine,"

"But I'd miss her!" Julie protested.

"No, you'd have an excuse to visit me," Doguie corrected her with a naughty look on his face.

Danny and I both giggled, while Julie smiled and assented in agreement.

A couple of minutes after Julie picked some of her things they both left over to Dougie's to take Lola there.

Once we were back alone again, I knew we had to talk.

"So…" I said hoping he'd go first.

He sighed and said "I think I kind of owe you an explanation,"

"What?"

"You know, about what happened with my mum and everything…"

"Oh, that. I understand if you don't want to tell me though," I said.

"Nah, I should – I mean, I want to."


	25. Chapter 25

**- Chapter XXV –**

"Ok then, I'm all ears," I leant my back against the wall and descended until I was sitting on the floor.

Danny silently walked in my direction and sat opposite to me, his back to the bed and his hands wrapped around his knees.

"She's an amazing woman - It wasn't easy for her, you know," he didn't sound as if he talked about this a lot, because he seemed to have trouble finding the right words. He accepted it, though, what he was saying. It looked so… grown up. Weird – not that he had a grown up side, but that he was up for talking about that kind of stuff so openly. I know I couldn't. "She always wanted the best for me, and I'll owe her forever because of that. Although she was always there to support us, mum never really got the way I got along with girls… and it bothered her. She thinks I'm a player, Elle."

I gave him my best aren't you, Mr. Jones? look and he went on.

"Don't look at me like that! I am 21 years old and having fun! What's wrong with that? I never meant to hurt anybody and I do whatever I can to help that. I'm not like that. But she just… cares about me, and is worried I guess. You see, when we started being famous and all that she was all the time calling me, making sure I was feeling ok and reminding me that the most important thing was to keep being myself – not that I needed reminding, but still. She told me then that people might approach me for where I was, not for _who_ I was - Just asked me to be careful."

He continued "I knew she was right, and at first I was a bit worried myself but with time I just got used to that and surrounded myself with my real friends. I know who I can count on, who's really there for me – and who isn't."

His eyes looked slightly nostalgic now "About two months ago I broke up with somebody I'd been going out with for about a year and a half, so mum and I had another talk. This time she didn't have to tell me everything. I knew why we had broken up and that was more than enough. But no matter what, when she saw me there with you and found out we met at a bar, she got carried away… it's nothing against you, she doesn't want me to end up like I did the last time." he finally finished and could it be… blushing?

"I don't like you for being in the band I like – that's just another somebody up in my bedroom walls. I like _you_, Danny," I spoke for the first time, not looking at him because I wouldn't be able to let everything I felt out without feeling embarrassed. "My knees tremble every time I see you. Goosebumps run down my spine at your touch, and I can't help but smile. And when you kiss me… I feel like I can fly," my voice was getting weaker and lower "I can't process anything when I look into your eyes because inside I'm in some other planet… with you." It was only fair that I told him that, even if that meant he realized I was a freak.

I opened my eyes which had been closed most of the time and looked at him, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I know – I like you too, loads," his eyebrows were raised. I smiled, and he went on "But mum just doesn't want me to get fooled,"

"I'd never-"

"I know, but she doesn't."

"What are we doing?" I asked. It was time I spoke.

He looked lost, but I went on, this time actually looking at him.

"I'm leaving in two months, Danny,"

"So?"

"Why are you going out with me if you know I'll be gone in no time? We're getting into something-"

"We're just having a good time! Aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"I know you'll leave, but in the mean time you're here, why not make the most of it?"

"Yeah, sure," I laughed. Why did I always over react things?

"Besides, it's not like we're gonna get married woman! You need to live a little,"

I nodded, I knew he was right. Danny helped me up, hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"We ok, then?"

I nodded, and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"What did you forget?" I said opening it, thinking it'd be Julie again. But I was mistaken, it wasn't her, nor Dougie or any of the guys.


	26. Chapter 26

**- Chapter XXVI –**

· Tom's Point of View·

We were all shopping at the mall, because Luna wanted to get some CDs from the Virgin Megastore and Emily had seen a dress she wanted to buy. While the girls looked for their stuff, we decided to have some fast food on the top floor and meet up with them afterwards.

"What can I get you?" A guy behind the counter asked Harry.

"Two big burgers, fries and a coke for me and the same for my mate,"

"Ok then, cash or credit card?"

"Credit card – here you go," he said as he handed an ID as well as the credit card.

"So, how's everything going on with Luna?" I asked while we sat down at a table near the back.

"Great! It's weird you know, being only 17 she looks so good…" I rolled my eyes, but he continued "And she seems to be enjoying herself too, doesn't she?"

I nodded, and added "She really does… Mate, what do you think about Emily?"

He gave me an odd look, but said "She's ok, I guess. For you, I mean. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged "Dunno, I think I'm really getting into it… it's been a while since I felt like this way."

His odd look hadn't gone away, so I explained "You know, for the past year I dated random girls but I wasn't looking at my phone 24/7 hoping to get a message from her, or even smiling at the mention of her name. With Em, it's different. I feel like I know her already, and we've barely started seeing each other."

"Wow, Tom, wait. I think you should look out… you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He lowered his voice a little bit and said, "They are here for two months, and then back to Boston," and took another bite of his burger.

"What if I don't want them to go?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Then you better not keep your hopes up. Speaking of which," he looked over my shoulder and I turned to see what he was looking at.

"Hey babe," Emily said to me with a smile while she approached me and sat next to me.

"What did you buy?" I asked as I looked into the shopping bag.

"The dress I wanted and a pair of shoes, like it?" she said taking it out and showing it to us.

"Hey, that's really nice! I love it. You should wear it tonight,"

"Tonight?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

I nodded, and said "I'm taking you out tonight,"

"Ohh..." she gave me an expectant look and gave a little jump on her chair.

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to,"

"How about that nice restaurant, near our hotel?"

"It's a date."

"So we're dating now eh?"

I blushed and shrugged as if I didn't make a big deal out of it, and said "Yeah, we are."

I took a bite of my burger and looked at Harry, who was looking gleefully but somehow – could it be worryingly? – at me. Luna was opening her new CDs' wrapping like a little boy who gets a birthday present.

She squealed, and it was Harry who said first "What?"

She had glow on her eyes. Luna looked at him with a CD unwrapped on her hand, and said "It's a dual disc. It's a Panic! At the Disco special edition of their last CD. And a _Dual _disc." Harry still had a lost look on his face, and merely snorted and said "Cause that makes sense,"

She gave him a nudge on the arm and it was Emily who explained "She loves dual discs, and had been looking for that one for ages over at Boston. I remember one day she made me walk through every single store to get that."

"Ohhhh…"

Harry now looked down at Luna who was smiling as she examined her CD, took a hand over to her and started playing with her hair as she looked through the CD cover. She looked back at him, and smiled.

And _I_ was the one getting into it too much, right. If I was feeling something strange towards Emily, Harry was most definitely feeling like that for Luna, no doubt of it.

I looked down at my wrist watch and immediately stood up.

"Harry, we must go – we're late!" We hadn't realized time had gone by so fast, but we had to be at the studios at 3 and it was 3.30 already! I gave Emily a goodbye kiss and phoned Danny to let him know we were late as we went down the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII –**

· Danny's Point of View ·

"Where the hell are they?" I asked Doug who was standing next to me, taking his bass to start playing randomly.

"Dunno mate, they said they'd be right here so I guess we should wait for a little while"

"Whatever."

"What's keeping you like that?"

"Like what?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You're all moody, and you're _never_ moody!"

"Nothing, it's just that today I was at the hotel talking to Ellie and then suddenly her mum showed up," Dougie's eyes widened as I said this. I had been shocked too, her mum, in London? Something wasn't right. I went on "and after I left to come here I heard her yelling and I'm a bit worried. I don't wanna cause Elle any trouble."

"Calm down, I'm sure it's just something else, did she say why she come?"

I shook my head and answered "I stayed for only a couple of minutes. She didn't seem to like me, it was all weird. I think I should pick Elle up later and take her somewhere, find out what happened and try to make it up for giving her a hard time with those photos on the net and everything – she didn't seem to enjoy seeing herself there."

"Yeah, you do that. Julie's coming over tonight, we're watching some movies."

"Already?" I asked raising my eyebrows, knowing he'd understand what I was asking.

"No! She's not somebody I wanna go to bed with – I mean obviously I do, but it's not just that… I actually want to get to know this one,"

"Special lady, eh?"

Dougie nodded, and then the door opened. Soon enough we started recording the last bits of our new CD – it was all done now, and only editing was left.

I headed over to pick Ellie up and hoped everything would turn out to be just fine.

I was on the hall, about five doors away from hers when I heard shouting coming from the inside:

"Mum I've told you a million times already, I wasn't drunk!" Ellie sounded like she was and had been crying.

"But honey, you must understand. I wake up to find an e-mail on my inbox from a friend from work saying my daughter had been seen drunk with a pop star. How would you feel? You've been here like two weeks, we spoke daily over the phone and you never mentioned any pop star to me! I didn't know what to think! I was worried, I had to come and see you, what if something had happened to you?"

"Mum, stop! I'm not five anymore! If something had happened, there's people here for me. I've got Tim, I've got Maggie, I've got the girls – and mum I didn't mention any pop star to you, but I did say that we'd been seeing some guys we had met the first night. Does Danny ring any bell to you?"

"Oh, that was him?" she fell silent for a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry, love."

"You should have called and asked me, not rush into anything and fly all the way here. Don't you trust me?"

"Baby, of course I do. I was worried for you, that's all. But - what are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"This Danny you say… the one that was here earlier. You really like him don't you?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation."

"Oh yes you are. I've seen you before - The past year. You were down all the time about Luke – don't look at me like that, it was obvious! I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Mum I won't! I've already talked about this with Danny. We both agreed we're just having fun and this won't get serious, so I don't see what's bothering you."

"What's bothering me is to see my daughter develop feelings for somebody and then get hurt! I know you. You say you're just having fun but deep down you know you want him for something more than a night stand. I know you more than I know myself, and I know that something about you. You get attached to people. I just want you to be careful honey."

Was that true? I couldn't possible be with her if she'd end up getting hurt. There was one thing I wasn't going to allow myself, and it was to hurt her. I didn't know what was going on, but this wasn't normal. I could hear Eleanor sobbing sounding frustrated. I didn't know if I should get in there or not, what if I only made things worst? But I had to be there for her… so I slowly opened the door that was unlocked and stepped inside.

"Danny, go." Ellie said looking away.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs., I just wanted-"

"Danny, go. Really, I'm fine, I'll call you later." She was now looking at me annoyed.

_Fine. We'll have it your way. You want me to go, I'll go. I'll help you the trouble of having to ditch me when you leave._

I put my jacket on my shoulders and left the room closing the door noisily. What had I done? I knew I couldn't be with her after what I had just heard… she had feelings for me. It would be for the best; after all, we were going to break up sooner or later. What am I saying, _break up_, we were nothing really!


	28. Chapter 28

_McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims._

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter** **XXVIII –**

· Back to Ellie's Point of View·

"Happy now?" I said with a sarcastic tone looking at my mum. He was gone… and I had the feeling he wouldn't be coming back. I wasn't ready to loose him just yet, so the moment I finished talking to my mum I called Danny. Weird, he wasn't picking up. Maybe he didn't want to answer _me?_ I tried Julie's cell phone, and it was off. Where was everybody that night? I called Luna who finally did pick up.

"Hun, how are you?" Luna asked over loud music.

"Don't know actually. Listen, you've seen Danny? I need to talk to him but he won't answer his phone."

"Yeah, he's here with Harry and me. We're at the pub we came last time. Want me to get you through him?"

"No, it's ok, I'll be right there."

I walked into the pub and after 5 minutes of looking, I found Luna and Harry sitting at a table near the end.

"Hey sugar!" she said with a hug while I left my jacket and purse next to them.

I hugged her back, smiled weakly and asked them if they knew where Danny was.

"Yeah, over there," Harry answered, a beer on his hand. He pointed in the direction of the bar and frowned. "You ok?" he asked me.

"It's been a long day, that's all."

"Oh, ok…" but Luna still didn't look too convinced. She was about to say something when a hand caught her by surprise. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her so that she would now be sitting on his lap.

I directed towards the bar, took a deep breath and whispered while sitting next to Danny "Hi,"

"Hey," he mouthed looking out of the corner of his eye, not turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry for treating you wrong before." I rapidly said. His indifference was killing me inside. Maybe my mum was right after all, and I wasn't just having fun…

"Don't sweat it."

I couldn't take being ignored like that. Not by _him_. While a girl came by his side and asked for a picture with him and he took it with the most charming smile, I stood up and said into his ear so that nobody else would listen

"If you didn't wanna be with me you could have just said so, you know."

I didn't look at him after that, I just walked over to the guys and took my things. I could still hear the girls talking to Danny at the bar. With my thumb I took a single tear out of my face.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

I quickly told her not with too many details what had happened that day; my mum coming, me treating Danny like shit and then he returning the favour at me.

"Oh… sweetheart…" As I hugged her, another tear escaped.

"It's ok, don't worry. I think I'm just gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Want me to go back with you?" She knew me too well and understood that I needed some time alone, so after Harry told me not to worry about Danny, I left.

My heart stopped beating the moment I passed Danny's side. He was still talking to that group of girls. Our eyes met for a second.

_He didn't even move. Apparently, he didn't like me as I thought he did. Bloody British men. Bloody Danny Jones._

I got back to the hotel and woke up my mum, who was sleeping in the room next to ours. I took my laptop to her room and put on a movie - I needed to distract myself. She saw my eyes puffy, and I couldn't hide it from her, so I told her what happened. God I'd missed her… we watched a movie and soon enough I started to doze. I gathered strength enough to walk over to my bed, and I hadn't even turned the lights off when Emily got back from her date with Tom.

She sighed, smiled, and sat on Luna's bed, looking at me with glow on her eyes.

"I won't ask if you enjoyed yourself cause your eyes speak for yourself missy," I couldn't help but smile. She was so happy that it was contagious…

She giggled. "Well, we walked to the restaurant and it was the most amazing thing ever. I know it will sound cheesy, but he took my fingers into his and…" and she let out a series of weird sounds, a mixture of giggles and squeals. "We're so alike, you know. It's amazing, being with him." She looked out at the window.

I didn't dare to take that glow off her eyes by reminding her that we would go away and that there would be an ocean between them two. I couldn't possibly have done that.

She asked me about what had I been up to and I briefly retold the whole thing, this time not crying, but trying to face the fact that he was, after all, _gone_.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	29. Chapter 29

_McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims._

**

* * *

**

**-** **Chapter XXIX –**

· Julie's Point of View ·

"So, what do you wanna watch?" I asked Doug who was walking into the living room with two glasses of wine. I took a good look at him, with that red t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked _good_. And even better, now that he had had a haircut. Totally worth drooling for.

"I dunno, you pick," he shrugged as he left the glasses on the table in front of the sofa where I was sitting. I stood up, went over his DVD collection and started looking for something nice I'd like to see…

"How about this?" I asked holding Casablanca on my hand.

He nodded slightly, so I went to the DVD player under that flat screen and put the movie on. I walked over to the sofa now, where he was sitting. I put my head on his upper body, resting my back on his chest. I could feel his breath over my hair as he placed his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You ok like that?" he asked.

I simply said -trying to demonstrate that I wanted to stay like that with him until I was too old to move-"Never been better,"

He kissed me softly on the neck; I closed my eyes at his touch and bit my lip. His skin touching mine felt so good… it was like his lips were made to kiss me.

Eventually we _did_ watch the movie, although we fell asleep near the end of it. When I woke up, we were both still positioned like the night before and the first thought that crossed my head was the fact that I had spent the night with Dougie. I know, not in the _bad_ sense of the phrase, but still. I smiled as I looked at him sleeping. He looked so naive when _he was sleeping_.

I managed to get up, taking his arms off my waist and letting him sleep a little longer. I figured it must have been pretty early, since my mum hadn't sent me a text message – she always messaged me on her way to work to see how was I doing and to let me know how things were over there.

I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast with the little I found on the fridge: it was mostly beer, a bottle of milk and something else inside a bowl I didn't dare to look at.

It was getting cold, so as the coffee got heated up I went over to the living room and took one of Dougie's white hoodies that was on a chair by the table. When I was about to sit on a kitchen stool to make breakfast, a pair of arms wrapping around me from behind took me by surprise.

"Good morning,"

"Hey…" I turned so that I was now facing him.

"Slept ok?" he asked while yawning, and shortly after he added "am I sensing coffee?"

"Yup, want some? I made it just now…"

"God you're my hero,"

I let out a laugh, as I handed him a mug and we sat to enjoy what would be our first breakfast together.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	30. Chapter 30

_McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims._

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter** **XXX -**

· Back to Ellie's Point of View ·

I woke up feeling awful because I had just lost probably one of the best things that could've happened to me. But since I was in London with my friends I family, I was in no position to sit around and get depressed for… well, nothing.

I took a long shower and went out for lunch with Em, Mum, Maggie and John. As for Luna and Julie, all we knew was that they were over at Harry's and Dougie's.

The whole time we were there, I couldn't take Danny off my mind, but I had to try my best. I had no choice now, did I?

That afternoon we took my mum to visit some places she missed, for it had been around ten years since she'd last been in London. While we were at it, we took the chance with Em and did a little shopping, mostly pretty clothes we'd seen at some shops' windows.

We stopped in front of the HMV store where the previous week's singing had been held. Flashes came back to my head from what we'd experienced only two days ago, and a smile popped in my face. When we walked inside, to buy some CDs, Emily's mobile phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi love, how's you?"

"Hey you! I'm great, doing some shopping with Ellie and her family at the moment. Over there?"

"Cool… I'm just here with Danny who's dozing on the couch. Listen, wanna come over when you're done? Both of you,"

"Hold on, I'll ask Ellie what she thinks,"

Emmie placed the phone away so that Tom wouldn't listen, told me about the plans and asked me if I felt like going.

I shrugged, but answered "Sure, why not,"

She grinned, and put the phone on her ear again. I know, Danny would be there too. But was I really going to let what happened or didn't happen between us ruin the rest of our marvellous experience? Not really.

We left our shopping bags at the hotel, said goodbye to my Mum who was with Maggie about to go somewhere, and headed towards Tom's place.

"Babes," Julie said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Hey hon," I couldn't help but noticing that white hoodie she was wearing. It was Dougie's, wasn't it? She looked so adorable in it!

While we walked inside and put our jackets on the table, Tom came into the living room with a glass of water on his hand.

"Hello guys," he said as he walked over to us, and gave Emily a peck on the lips.

"I like your place," Emily managed to say blushing.

"Thanks,"

Tom showed us the rest of the house, which was considerably big, but nice. Way messy, but it could've been worst considering he was a guy living on his own. As we walked into the kitchen, we saw Luna and Harry putting beers and snacks on the fridge.

"Hi babe," she said to me taking a bottle of beer from Harry's hand and putting it into the freezer. We helped them finish and went over to the living room, where we sat on two sofas.

_Where's Danny?_

I had to hold that thought for a while, because my phone ringing loudly caught my attention.

"Who is it?" Jules asked.

I shrugged, since the screen read 'Private Number', and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey love," Luke's voice sounded on the other end, making my heart bounce slightly.

"Darling! What…? Hang on a sec," I was shocked by him calling, after all it'd been about a week since we'd mailed each other, but I must admit a smile crossed my face just by listening to his voice.

I motioned Tom if it was ok for me to go to another room to talk because they were being too noisy and I wanted to speak quietly with him, and after he nodded, I went into his room and closed the door, resting my head against it.

"Hey,"

"Can you talk now? If not I can call later…"

"No, no, it's ok. How are you?"

"Hmm.. good, I don't know. I miss you guys though, it can get a bit boring over here," I could now hear his laugh, and a weird feeling came to my stomach.

_You're getting over him. You know there's no way this will ever work. You know he doesn't like you in that way. He doesn't, right?_

_Of course he doesn't!_

_He said he missed me…._

"Ellie, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry, got caught up with something," I giggled, and he asked me how was everything in London

"It's great! I'm taking lots of pictures; I'll mail you some tomorrow if you want to!"

"Sure, do that. So, what have you been-"

But I was unable to hear to the rest of the sentence, because somebody opened the door widely, and since I had my back on it, I fell to the floor, alongside with my mobile, which landed on the other end of the room.

"Ouch!" I groaned, shocked by the impact of my face hitting the wooden floor.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here, I thought you hadn't come, I just wanted to grab something, you ok?" Danny burst out as he stood awkwardly by the door.

_Now you know where Danny is._

"It's ok, don't worry… I was just talking with a friend…" I said, pretending that I didn't feel like a third eye was about to grow in my forehead, and annoyed because of that interruption.

He ran across the room after I had stood up, picked my cell phone and handed it over to me.

"Thanks…"

Our fingertips met as he gave me my mobile, and a strong impulse to kiss him took me by surprise: it was as if momentarily we both forgot about what had happened the day before... but it was just _momentarily_: until a girl's voice came from the door, making Danny take his hand away quickly and clear his throat, looking away.

"Danny! Ready to go?"

* * *

**Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	31. Chapter 31

_McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims._

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter** **XXXI -**

"Yeah," a now indifferent Danny Jones replied.

As I watched him leaving the room with that girl, my heart dropped ten floors and my mouth feel to the underground. I didn't know what these feelings meant, but one thing I knew: I wanted to be the one holding hands with him, kissing him, hugging him. I needed him… and still I hated him for behaving like that.

Then I remembered, Luke was _still_ on the phone! I apologized, and managed to have a decent conversation with him while my head was somewhere else. After I hung up, I made my way back to the living room, both irritated and annoyed.

"Saw him?" Julie mouthed whispering so that nobody else would hear, while I sat next to her.

"Saw _her_?" I whispered back.

"Wanna talk?" She asked with a worried face.

Without a second thought of it, I jumped up from the sofa and told the guys I'd go to the kitchen to get myself something to drink... and Julie followed.

"What happened?" She asked sitting on a stool.

"Nothing, I was talking to Luke –he called me, I'll tell you about that later- and suddenly he came in making excuses about having to get something from Tom's room, and then she walked in and asked if he was 'ready to go', and that was it. He turned around, didn't thought I was worth introducing, obviously." Tears were now pushing hard, and in a matter of no time, they were rolling down my cheeks.

I didn't know why I was crying… I believe it was a mixture of anger, disappointment, and irritation… towards myself. For getting my hopes up and thinking he was different. I definitely hadn't changed one bit. Argh.

Julie tried to comfort me, but at that point, nothing'd work. I'd cracked. I asked between sobs "Do you know anything about her? I feel like an idiot!" and indeed I felt that way… here I was crying for a guy who hadn't bothered to take a day before getting himself another girl.

"Well, when they got into the apartment, the guys already knew her so they just waved hello… but Danny introduced her to us as _Abby_,"

"You know what the worst part is? She looked like a nice girl, and I still wish I could kill her right now. It's not her fault though, that Danny's such a… Jones."

Julie nodded and looked at me with a grin.

"What?" I asked, not getting what she was grinning about.

"You make me so proud, that's all. Not everybody would talk like you do. It's very... grown up, darling. You've got more than one reason to hate her, and still you don't."

"Yeah, I guess... this sucks. I really liked him, hon,"

"You'll be ok, you'll see, you got us. Always," she said, and hearing that helped more than what she knew.

I hugged her and tried to pull myself together, before walking out again to meet the guys.

Fortunately, besides a frown coming from Harry I looked away from, nobody talked about the DannyandMe subject for the rest of the evening.

When we said goodbye, though, Dougie gave me a kiss on the chick and said "You know, you don't have to worry about Danny. Maybe he's better off with Abby and you just don't fit well together,"

Okay, that was probably the last thing I wanted to hear then, but the intention of cheering me up was nice. I smiled, he shrugged, and with that, we headed back to the hotel.

It wasn't until midday that we got up the next day, and decided to spend the day just the four of us: thing we hadn't done for some time now.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**_Ellielocke xx_**


	32. Chapter 32

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

* * *

**- Chapter XXXII -**

We were having a coffee at a Starbucks, taking pictures of us, joking around and stuff, when I asked the girls – just as the idea popped into my head by surprise.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea. What if we get away next week? We could go to Maggie's place in Berlin! I've never been to Germany… and I think I could use a bit of a getaway from this stormy weather,"

The truth was, I couldn't wait to get away from Danny. Seeing him with Abby was killing my inside, and maybe if I didn't see him for a couple of days I could get more perspective…

Grins and smiles appeared on my friends' faces, as they nodded in agreement.

"Yay! So, to Berlin?" I said raising my cup of coffee as if making a toast with a cup of champagne.

"To Berlin!"

We laughed at what we were doing, and made our way back to the hotel shortly after. Things were starting to get better and better… and who knows, maybe I didn't need a Danny Jones in my life after all. Or that was what I was trying to convince myself of, anyway.

Since I wasn't going to be around the following week, I called Tim and asked him if he'd like me to go over his house that night and work on the planning – the date was getting closer, and lots of things still needed to be done.

As I was going to spend the night with Tim and Connor and I wouldn't be around, so there was no chance of a Danny-and-Ellie encounter, the girls met Dougie, Harry, Tom and Abby on our hotel.

I got back the next morning and found a note on the door stating the girls were out to get some breakfast, and that they'd be back within a half an hour.

I decided to have a shower and check my emails, while I waited for them to get back.

"Hey love," Luna said talking one of my headphones off – yes, as usual, I had my iPod on.

"Sweetie! How's you?"

"Can't complain, had a great time last night. What about you?"

"I'm tired. I practically didn't sleep at all, because we stayed up watching movies, eating, preparing the invitations… but mostly talking – you know how Tim and I are when we're together. So last night was fun, ei?"

I laughed a little bit, and Luna nodded.

"It really was, the guys are just so hilarious when they are together,"

"I know! It's like that people you never get tired of seeing, no matter how much time you spend together,"

"Exactly! Anyway, I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Danny…"

"Yeah, me too, but I guess we'll have to get used to it, right?"

"I guess… Abby looks nice, doesn't she?"

"Never talked to her, but from what I saw, yeah, she does. Maybe we'll even become friends or something."

Deep down, all I could think of when I thought about her was the fact that it was her kissing Danny, and not me. And the feeling in my stomach by those ideas weren't nice… but it wasn't fair to take it up on her, after all, she wasn't doing anything wrong…

"The girls should be back in a few minutes, we thought we could go and book everything for Berlin, get the things we need and stuff. What do say?"

"Babe, you forget my mum leaves in three hours. Tim's picking us up a while, she's making her bags now… I'll go with her to the airport, you know…"

"Oh right! I totally forgot about that, sorry. Well, what do you say if we meet at around 4 at the Starbucks down this road and go from there to the travel agency?"

"Sure,"

* * *

Reviews? **__**

Ellielocke xx 


	33. Chapter 33

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter XXXIII -**

· Harry's Point of View ·

"So, exited about Berlin?" I asked Luna who was sitting next to me, watching Desperate Housewives. We were in my living room, spending the afternoon before she met her friends to go and get everything ready for their trip.

With the guys, we'd be rehearsing for the gigs we had next week that evening, so that we could spend some times with the girls during the afternoon. After all, we'd get a whole week of just us; some female scent before leaving wouldn't hurt.

Luna mouthed a "Mhm," while she looked at what was going on in the show; it was impossible trying to get her attention while that programme was on.

After it finished, she asked me "You? Eager to hit the road again?" She looked at me while asking, with those amazing eyes of hers.

"Actually, I really am. It's been a while without doing signings, radio interviews and several gigs in the same week… it'll be like when we tour. And God knows I love doing that,"

"Sounds pretty amazing," As she said that, a hair went over her face, and I took it away, caressing her cheek.

She blushed slightly, and I leaned in and kissed her softly. We broke apart and I looked at her. It was incredible, how good it felt – kissing her. She pulled me by my t-shirt back to where she was, so that I kissed her again. A grin crossed my face, and as her lips touched mine a smile formed on both our faces. Luna put her arms around my shoulders, and started playing with my hair. If there's one thing that she does that turns me on, that one must be it. I pushed her down delicately and soon enough I was on top of her, both of us lying in the couch, still kissing.

"Harry, wait," she said, putting her fingers on my lips to prevent me from kissing her again.

"What's wrong?"

"I've gotta meet the girls, remember? I'd love to finish this, but-"

"Can't they wait for a couple of minutes? I'll take you there in no more than fifteen minutes, promise,"

"Well, if you put it that way… I mean only if you insist… You're a bad influence Mr Judd, did you know that?"

"Oh yes, I do," I answered proudly, before leaning in to kiss her again. I started to think that I was going to miss doing that while I'd be away… but one week couldn't possibly change anything, right?

* * *

Reviews? **__**

Ellielocke xx 


	34. Chapter 34

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter XXXIV -**

· Back to Ellie's Point of View ·

I said goodbye to my mum, whom I wouldn't see for two months (can you believe a month had gone by already?).

"I'll miss you," I said while I hugged her hard.

"There, there. I'll phone you when I get home, ok? Have a wonderful time in Berlin and back here sweetheart," she said hugging me back.

"Say hi to Dad and Mark for me, please,"

"I surely will, babe. Bye Maggie," She kissed her sister on the cheek and directed towards Tim instead. "Best of luck for your wedding, although I don't think you'll need it considering you have Ellie here helping you out and since you have an amazing boyfriend,"

"Thank you! Good luck to you too! Have a good flight,"

With that, she hugged me once last time and made her way to the boarding area.

Though I was crying, and in spite of all the shitty things that had happened that week she was here, I was happy I'd got to spend time with my mum in London.

"Where's Luna?" I asked the girls as I sat next to Emmie, half past four (I arrived late because of the terrible traffic jam at that hour).

"I'm here," She said from behind me, catching her breath and setting her purse on a chair next to me. "Sorry I'm late guys, but I got caught up with something at Harry's, and didn't realize it was so late…"

We all giggled but rolled our eyes, and she poked her tongue to us, in a way of responding to our remark.

That afternoon we did about everything we had to in order to set the things to part for Berlin in a couple of days. First we went down to the travel agency and booked jet tickets for Monday morning; then we went over to John's and spent some time there with Maggie, who gave us a map of the city she kept, where she marked all the places that according to her we couldn't possibly miss from there. Maggie also gave us the keys and instructions to her apartment.

"Thank you for everything," I said with a big hug before we left John0s place.

"It's my pleasure love. Hope you enjoy it. I'll see you before you leave, right?"

"Sure!"

With that, we closed the door behind us and out in the street again.

"Right, so we're just missing the shopping we had to do," Emmie said.

"Yup… but don't you think we can do that tomorrow instead?" Jules added looking at her wrist watch. "It's getting kind of late, and we could go get some rest before we go out tonight…"

"Sounds fine by me!" I said in agreement, and looked at Luna and Emmie who nodded.

We didn't get to see the guys that night because they were preparing everything before they busy schedule the following week, so it was just a girls night out to a restaurant and clubbing.

* * *

Reviews? **__**

Ellielocke xx 


	35. Chapter 35

McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belon to me -sadly- but to their moms lol. I'm writing this without funding aims.

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter XXXV -**

"You'll call, right?" Julie asked as she got closer to Dougie and placed her hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah, I will. You know, I'm sure you'll manage to survive without Dougie 'Sex God' Poynter for a week!" he said using a fake sexy tone and raising his eyebrows as he licked his lips.

Julie couldn't help it and burst out laughing – it was hard not to laugh at that. But Dougie seemed not to have cared about that because a second later they were kissing as if it were the last time.

We were all at Tom's, from where they'd be leaving. Even though they lived next door to each other, Fletch would pick them up from Tom's in two hours time, so we'd popped in to wish them luck and so on.

I hugged Tom, Harry and Dougie before we left so they could finish getting ready, and now it was my turn to say goodbye to Danny. I'd been avoiding him ever since I'd seen him with Abby, and had no intentions of talking to him whatsoever.

I smiled weakly and the same did him – fortunately, Abby was now talking to Tom, so it'd be the chance to have a moment alone with him. I gave a step forward and gave him a soft _goodbye _kiss on the cheek. As my lips met his freckled skin, I closed my eyes and brought a number of feelings and recent memories back.

"Have a good time, eh?" I had my voice trembling slightly, but I was trying to hide that matter as much as I could. How could I hate him for being an ass, but want him at the same time…? That desire I'd get every time I looked into his ocean blue eyes, every time he formed a smile in my direction, that _something_ burning inside me every time he touched me that made me want hug him and never break apart, was now stronger yet at the same time more platonic than ever.

* * *

Reviews? **__**

Ellielocke xx 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter XXXVI -**

"Hello Berlin!" Luna screamed as we stepped out of the airport for the apartment.

We were looking out of the window of the cab we'd taken, up to the bright yet cloudy sky, when two cell phones rang at the same time.

"Guys, we seriously need to get different ringtones!" We all laughed at Julie's remark, because we all knew it was so true! It'd been so confusing with all of us having a McFLY song and never knowing whose cell phone it was. Star Girl was now blasting out, and it took Julie and me about five seconds to take the mobile phones out of our pockets.

It was Luke, whom I'd messaged a while ago letting him know we had arrived ok. Since he was so bored at his aunt's he called for more details on what would we be up to these days. In the mean time, Jules typed a message and got all bright red in the face.

The moment I hung up, I gave her a nudge on the arm and winked.

"Dougie," she smiled.

"Duh! What a shocker," I said with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes asked what was going on with him.

"He wanted to make sure we'd arrived all right. He mentioned something about Tom being sick and he staying with him as the other two went with Fletch to a radio interview. Hopefully, a few hours of rest will make him good…"

"Poor him, what's wrong?" Emmie asked with a concerned face.

Julie shrugged and told Emily she should call him in a while, just in case he was resting.

We got to the hotel ten minutes later and unpacked the little we'd taken with us. Although Em kept staring at her cell phone's screen, we all went out eager to know as much of Berlin as we could in the little time we had.

Our first stop was a historical museum, where we spent most of the day. By 7.40, after we'd stopped at the hotel for a quick shower, we directed towards a pub Maggie had recommended us.

The place was absolutely amazing; there were several dance floors, and on the top floor a balcony with a bar on the outside, from where you could sight most of the city. To add to that, the weather was just perfect, at the point where you can hang around with a strapless dress and not feel too cold nor too hot. I couldn't stop smiling, neither of us could… it was that sort of happiness that doesn't go away for a long while. However, something inside me just wasn't right; it felt as though something was missing. And indeed, I didn't know exactly what it was then, but there was one thing I still wanted, and I didn't have.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter XXXVII -**

· Tom's Point of View ·

I entered the sitting area of our tour bus, wearing my blue boxers and a white t-shirt. I had just woken up from taking a nap.

Dougie was randomly pressing TV Channels but his eyes were looking outside the window, as Harry read the sports section of a local newspaper.

"How are you feeling mate?" Danny asked me as I sat next to him. The three of them looked at me, expectant.

I yawned, and answered "Better, I think. So what are we up to exactly?"

"Fletch's gonna give us the definite schedule in a few minutes but I think we've got a radio interview and acoustic session tomorrow morning, and then signing in the afternoon… no gig in the first stop, right?" Harry said.

"Cool, I think that's it." I said as I pressed my lips together. I couldn't wait for the headache to go away; it was truly annoying… Although I was so thrilled about the week ahead that I tried my best not to let it get to me. "Doug, hand me that pack of chips, please. I'm starving,"

Dougie nodded and threw it over to me. I was opening it when my mobile phone rang. I flipped it open and cleared my throat as I saw the name on the screen: Emily.

"What a surprise," I said smiling as I put the phone on my ear and walked to the bathroom – it was too noisy in there.

"Am I bothering you? Because I can totally call you back later, if you're busy-"

She was so cute; all I wanted to do was to hold her close. Just listening to her voice made me smile… But I couldn't tell her that, of course, or I'd have sounded like a perv or a stalker, and as far as I knew, I was neither of those.

"Not at all, love. How are you?"

"Great! Berlin is a great place, really. You feeling ok?"

"Now I do,"

She let out a small giggle and asked "You sure? You don't sound so good…"

How could she know how I was feeling? I hadn't told her about the headache being back and she knew… I could tell she knew. This was freaky, but in a good way, I think.

"Yeah Em, I'm sure. Don't worry and take that frown of your face, I'm good!" I insisted, still smiling at my own reflection.

"Shit Fletcher! How did you know I was frowning?"

"I don't – I just – weird, ei?"

"Yeah!"

We both laughed nervously. That something inside me, that had nothing to do with my illness, was now more evident than ever.

"Baby I've gotta go, Fletch's giving us the schedule for tomorrow… talk to you later? Thanks for calling,"

"Yes, sure… go ahead. I hope you feel better soon,"

"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay, bye,"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter XXXVIII -**

•Back to Ellie's Point of View•

The rest of the week slowly went by like that: visiting incredible places, going out loads – almost not sleeping, walking like crazy. All in all, living a tourist's life. But we had so much fun! Besides, Berlin was an incredible city.

Our last night had arrived, and we were going back to the club we'd been to on our very first night there.

"Ellie, don't turn around, but there's a hottie on your left, behind you, that won't take his eyes off you," Em whispered as we were having a drink by the bar.

"Oh really?" I asked and laughed, as I pretended to be interested. Danny was kissing somebody else, wasn't he? So why wouldn't I have fun? He was obviously over me, so it was more than time I got over him and stopped making a big deal out of it. It just wasn't fair.

The guy Emily was talking about soon enough came over to me and asked me something in German. By the look on my face, I hadn't got a word of what he'd said, so he tried again in English.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. He had blonde and short hair, and piercing green eyes. About a head taller than me and really –and I mean really- fit.

"Sure, that'd be nice," I smiled and turned to look at Emily to introduce her, but she had managed to disappear and go to the dance floors with the girls.

He asked for our drinks to the bartender, and handed one over to me.

"I'm Bennet - Ben,"

"Hi, I'm Eleanor but everybody calls me Ellie,"

"That's a lovely name,"

"Thanks! I like yours too…"

"So where are you from, Ellie?"

I told Ben about how we were from the US but were staying in London, and he told me he was from Austria - not from Germany, but that he had moved to Germany when he was little with his parents because of their jobs. He turned out to be a nice guy, and made really funny remarks. We talked for another short while, then moved over to the dance floor.

Half an hour later, he kissed me out of the sudden. He moved fast, I know. Normally, I wouldn't kiss somebody I barely know like that, it's just not like me to do something like that… but I had to try with all my heart not to think about Danny Fucking Jones, and this was the first way I could think of. Clever or not, I don't know, but it was what I thought of and that's it. I had to give myself a chance to have some fun… funnily enough, it worked – although just for that night, it worked.

I mean, Ben was fine. He was nice, or seemed nice, since I didn't know him that much I couldn't say… _but he was not Danny._ Why was I letting all this affect me? Wasn't the whole point of that trip to get him _out_ of my head?

Before we left the pub, Ben asked me for my number, and told me he'd definitely call me when he went to London, sometime soon, he said.

When we got to the hotel I didn't tell neither of my friends that in fact I was feeling slightly bummed about Ben, and not so happy as I appeared to be. I didn't want to admit it, but Danny had got to me, in a way nobody had. And he was not with me anymore – by the look of the situation, he wouldn't be either. So why bother to tell them? What would I win? I let them think I was thrilled about Ben going to London soon and about seeing him again, and went to bed.

The next morning, we got up early to pack everything, check out of the hotel and catch our jet back to London.

While we boarded, we were all chatting excited about we'd experienced, but at the same time, we couldn't wait to get back. I missed Tim, Connor, Maggie, John… Dougie, Harry, Tom and, of course, Danny. We all were. I hadn't realized, but they'd become a part of my everyday life and it felt weird not having them around. In the little time we had been in Berlin we had managed to speak to them daily, if not through text messages, on the phone. They had been very busy doing a lot of signings, gigs and interviews, but having a blast - or at least it looked like it.

Maggie and John picked us up from the airport and gave us a ride to our hotel in London, where we unpacked. The moment I finished doing that, I phoned Tim to see if he was up to do something that night. He had to work early the next day, so he told me we'd meet the next afternoon or something like that. By the look of it, it would just be Dougie, Harry, Tom, Danny, Abby, Emmie, Julie, Luna and me on the pub.

We took a nap for a little while and around 7.30 we left to meet the guys, for a nice dinner and clubbing afterwards.

If only I had known before leaving what would happen there…


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter XXXIX -**

· Abby's Point of View ·

We were sitting at our table, waiting for the rest to arrive. Danny was having a drink, and chatting with Harry as Tom and Dougie talked about the last gig they'd held a couple of nights before.

As for me, I was starting to get bored. I looked up to the main entrance, to see if the girls would have finally arrived by then. Walking through the door, I didn't see Eleanor or one of her friends, but James – one of Danny's mates. He was wearing that sexy pair of black jeans of his, his hair all messy and a black plain shirt.

I rapidly looked away as I could notice myself blushing slightly. You see, James had always had this 'power', this effect on me. Every time he was around, I couldn't think properly because I felt not intimidated by him or anything, but _wanted_. And I do know when I'm looked at that way. Not that I bothered, because to be honest, I'd always felt something for him – different from what I felt for Danny it was… just different.

I took a hair that had fallen in my face and took a sip of my beer, pretending I hadn't seen him and I didn't know he was walking straight in our direction.

"Tom!" James said with a surprised look, obviously not expecting to find all of us there.

"Hey! What are you up to, mate?" Tom asked looking up as all of them waved hello. I merely looked up and managed a smile. He smiled back, nodding. As he did so, I felt Danny's hand take mine.

"I was going to meet up with Matt," he responded to Tom not taking his eyes off me though.

"Cool! Hey mate, you wanna join us?" Danny said calling the waiter to put two extra chairs in our table.

"Sure, why not,"

Just as Matt was settling along and was starting to catch up with the McFLY lads, the girls arrived.

I looked up to Danny, whose eyes were fixed upon Ellie. In the background, Kaiser Chiefs' Ruby was being played and, to be honest, it matched pretty much how I felt when I looked into Danny's eyes looking at her.

_Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me  
And you don't really see you with me_

As they walked towards us, his eyes were still fixed on hers and now that she'd realized it, she was looking back but without interest, as she held a conversation with one of her friends.

When they reached us, they hugged and kissed all of the boys with grins and smiles – evidently, they'd all missed each other – they must have met James and Matt before, because they made not sign whatsoever of them being strangers. However, when Eleanor's black leg-length black dress reached Danny's side, the grin on her face disappeared and was replaced by an awkward kiss on the cheek.

They all sat down next to each other, Ellie ending up to be next to me and her friend Luna next to James.

"So, I've heard you've been in Berlin, how was that?" Matt asked them when we were having dinner and after the boys had retold their previous week's activities.

"It was great, actually. I'd been longing to visit it for a long time, and I must admit I was not at all disappointed. I was impressed by the historical background of the city, I mean, all the meaning it has… it's fascinating," Ellie said with a daydreaming expression on her face.

Matt and James both curled their lips into a knowing smile when she was finished.

"What's so funny?" Ellie asked raising her eyebrows and clearing her throat.

"Nothing, it's just that every time I describe a place I've been to with those words and in that way, it's because of _somebody_ fascinating I've met there, my love," James said not modestly, and Matt nodded in agreement.

Without wasting five seconds, Luna said under her breath to James, but loud enough so that we could all hear "Ellie and you have that in common, then,"

Everybody laughed; even Eleanor giggled, blushing slightly. She merely answered, "What happens in Berlin stays in Berlin,"

Danny's eyes instantly widened and he had now a sense of nothingness in his face. I put my hand on his lap, reassuringly.

"I didn't think you had a naughty side!" Matt said honestly. "But again, the shy ones always turn out to be naughty in the end…"

"Well, I didn't _say_ I was," she corrected him.

She giggled once more, but stopped as she caught sight of Danny. It was so obvious that there was something still going on with them, who was I kidding? But then, Danny had called _me_ after all, hadn't he? I took those thoughts of worry out of my head and enjoyed the rest of my dinner.

Once the dance floor started to be crowded, Luna, Emily, Harry and Tom went there. Julie went to the bar for a drink with Dougie, as James, Matt and Danny went with them to get us drinks.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Ellie said nicely when she realized I was not going away with the guys. I know what you're thinking, I hated her. Well, actually, I didn't. I knew she had feelings for Danny, and it was obvious to me that Danny felt things for her too, but I thought they'd go away sooner of later. After all, they'd only stopped dating very recently, it was only normal. And she seemed like a nice girl, so why not give her a chance?

"Oh, you're right! I'm Abigail - Abby," I said smiling to her.

"Hey, I'm Eleanor. But as you know, everybody calls me Ellie or at most Elle,"

After that, we started talking and turned out to get along pretty good, actually. When we were having a conversation about the song that was on, which we both liked, Matt, James and Danny got back.


	40. Chapter 40

**- Chapter 40 -**

· Danny's Point of View ·

"You're not moving over to the dance floor, Ellie?" Matt asked Elle as I took Abby's hand and pulled her up to go and dance.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. You guys go ahead," she said smiling. God, that smile. It made me want to kiss her lips and not ever stop, even though with that feeling I only made an ever bigger fool of myself; she'd been playing with me the whole time… and still, I had sensed something different about her. Oh well, that was my mistake, wasn't it? She had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to get involved with me.

We moved across the dance floor with Abby until we found a spot near the back. We started moving to the rhythm of Rhianna's latest single, Shut Up and Drive. Abby put a hand on my low back and got closer, as I took her by the waist. We were both laughing and playing along, and having a good time. For a moment or two, I thought I saw her looking into James' direction, but I must've been mistaken - because for what I knew, she didn't even like him that much.

Once the song was over, she took me by both hands and kissed me lightly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back, more fiercely. When we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Silently she took the lead and started walking. I followed her giggling, until we walked into the ladies' room and locked ourselves in a bathroom. I could swear a couple of girls that were there even recognized me. Abby started placing kisses on my neck and up to my lips. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to where I was. Suddenly, two familiar voices started talking in the ladies' room.

"Did you see his face?" Julie asked giggling.

"Yeah! But he can do whatever he wants to, he ditched me. And yes, I still feel things for him…. But what am I gonna do, sit around and wail while he's with Abby? No way. Besides, it'll go away."

Abby looked at me enquiringly, to see how was I going to react. I put a fake smile upon my face and pretended that what I had just heard Ellie confirm hadn't bothered me at all – which, to my surprise, it had, a lot more than I thought it would. I leant in and whispered, almost touching Abby's ear lobe, "So, where were we?"


	41. Chapter 41

**- Chapter 41 -**

·Back to Ellie's Point of View·

"Come on," Luna came over to our table and took me by the hand to go dancing again.

I joined the group that were in the bar and the dance floor. We were all talking, except for Danny and Abby who were god knew where, and Harry and Luna where a few metres away.

Harry was now wrapped around Luna from the back, whose head was lying peacefully on his chest.

"Lun," he said leaning down so that his face was inches from her cheek.

"Mhm," she looked into his piercing blue eyes with a smile. Harry's hand moved to both of her cheeks and after giving her a quick kiss on the lips he said scratching the back of his head with his eyebrows curled "I care about you,"

Jules and me both let out an "Aww," as Emmie commented "See, that's just purely adorable," pointing at the couple now kissing.

A second after she said that, Tom took her by the arm and led her to a corner of the bar.

"Where's everybody?" I asked Julie after realizing it was just the two of us standing there.

She shrugged, but soon enough her look found them having a beer "There you go," she nodded with her head towards the opposite side of the bar.

The rest of the night quickly went by and before we noticed, it was time we got back and rested. However, only Luna, Julie and me made our way back to the hotel; as for Emmie, she'd told us she was going for a walk with Tom. I didn't get to say 'ok' back that she was already twirling fingers with him and walking towards the Exit.


	42. Chapter 42

**- Chapter 42 -**

·Emmie's Point of View·

"See, that's just purely adorable," I said pointing at Harry and Luna kissing. Suddenly a moment after I said that a hand caught my arm and it didn't take me two seconds to realize whose it was: Tom was there, with his dimple and his smile, leading me to a corner of the bar.

We ordered a couple of drinks, and a second after the bartender handed them to us I found Tom's eyes fixed upon me, thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a sip of my Tequila Sunrise, not getting why was he staring at me like that.

"Nothing, it's just that… I was thinking… you know that… I only wanted to see… shit, I suck at talking," he giggled rubbing his face with his palms. His cheeks were as red as ever, while his eyes kept that glow that takes my breath away every time I look into them.

"Tom, it's ok, it's just me," I said with a goofy smile as I got up from my stool, placed a hand over his, another one on his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, still holding his beer - I'd put my drink in the counter of the bar. A second after we broke apart the kiss he opened his eyes and said while taking a deep breath "Thank you. But you see, that's the thing that freaks me out: I've known you for what – a month and a half? And we haven't been dating for long, and still I feel like I've known you for ages. I know so little about you, and still I can't seem to get you off my mind at any moment. It's sick, I know… but I needed you to know, even if you think I'm a freak and want to stop going out with me," his eyes were filled with glow as he finished those saying those words so convincingly and looked into my eyes expectantly.

I didn't know how to express what those words meant to me, so I reacted as the feelings inside me told me to. I smiled from ear to ear the whole time. "Back at you," I winked and shared the most amazing kiss ever. Both of our lips curled into wide smiles as they took contact. I couldn't believe how lucky at was… and the happiness inside me only compared to the one I felt the day we found out we were going to London for three whole months.

"FYI - I wouldn't stop going out with you even if you told me you were moving to the north pole to live with polar bears," I whispered.

FYI For Your Information


	43. Chapter 43

**- Chapter 43 -**

· Back to Ellie's Point of View·

Another week quickly went by, doing a lot of things and having not as much as free time as before. Loads of things had to be done for the wedding, so I spent most of my time at Tim's or at John's, where Maggie was giving us a huge hand. Emily, Julie and Luna were also there with me, taking care of things that needed to be bought, people that had to be called because they hadn't confirmed their assistance, etc. All in all, it was a fun yet stressful week spent with friends.

Saturday had already arrived, and we were off to Danny's apartment where we would be meeting up to go out.

I was going directly from John's and wouldn't go with the girls but on my own. They'd decided to stop by the hotel and have a shower, as for me, I thought I didn't look that bad – after all, I'd had a bubble bath that morning.

As I knocked on Danny's door, a hair fell from my usually quiet fringe into my face, so I took it away as I waited. I was wearing a black tee shirt with bold white letters that read a piece of OASIS lyrics, as well as a pair of dark jeans and green converse shoes.

I knocked twice, and yet again a third time – no answer. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up. Starting to be fed-up, I called Tom who lived right next door. Within two seconds, he was out with a copy of Danny's key to let me in.

We walked in and we found Danny peacefully taking a nap on a white sofa that was against the wall. A notebook was placed on his lap, with a yellow pencil over it. His usually curly hair was now falling straight with a fringe all over his forehead.

Honestly speaking, for one second all I wanted to do was to rest next to him… until the bitter reality hit me, and I realized I couldn't possibly have done that.

"No wonders he wasn't answering," Tom said chuckling as he saw Danny snoring.

"Yeah…"

"I'll get you something to drink," he walked into the kitchen and I sat on a chair somewhere near Danny. God, I missed him.

Suddenly the notebook in his lap caught my attention. I carefully took it and started reading what looked like song lyrics. A smiled crossed my face as I saw his messy handwriting.

_Too Close For Comfort_

_I never meant the things I said to make you cry can I say I'm sorry. It's hard to forget and yes I regret all these mistakes… I don't know why you're leaving me but I know you must have your reasons, there's tears in your eyes, I watch as you cry, but it's getting late…_

Tears were being formed in my eyes in no time. Memories of that night at the hotel, when Danny got into the room where I was arguing with my mum and I just pushed him away, came rushing into my head. These lyrics were so_him_, had so much meaning in them…. I gulped as I unfolded a carefully folded margin and saw those five letters that'd been written by Danny's pencil: _ellie._

At first, a ray of hope illuminated inside me, but it quickly turned off... after all, that had probably been written _before_ Abby, and were just some lyrics he'd been working on. Or weren't them?

"Here you go," Tom said putting a hand in his pocket as he walked out of the living-room and handed me a cup of coffee. Thank god I'd taken the tears off my eyes, the last thing I needed was for him to realize how pathetic I was.

"Thanks, sorry that I took this, I just-" I handed him the notebook.

"It's ok, don't worry," he shrugged, put them on the table and went on. "Now that you mention it, he's been writing a lot in there lately. In fact, I don't reckon he's been separated from that for the past three weeks,"

I looked at Danny, who was starting to be awake, and a thought crossed my head

_Could it be…?_

"Hey," he smiled at me with those glittering blue eyes, that freckled skin, that straight light brown hair.

"Hi Danny," I smiled back.

"The guys'll be here at any moment mate," Tom said.

"Cool," he mouthed in his deep voice and northern accent.

The first to arrive were Julie, Luna and Emily, and soon after them came Abby.

She kissed Danny and he put his arm around her, while I cleared my throat 'accidentally' and the girls switched knowing looks and brief discreet giggles.

Dougie and Harry came with various boxes of pizza in their hands, and it was Abigail and me who went into the kitchen to get drinks, napkins and stuff.

We were talking about everything and nothing, music, movies, people… and as I was slicing the pizza I heard my cell phone ringing loudly from the living room.

"Ellie," I said out of breath as I'd run from the kitchen to get in time to pick it up.

I was standing in the middle of the room; Tom, Harry and Danny were playing on the X-Box; Dougie was chatting with Julie; Emmie and Luna were discussing her favourite bands and Matt and James – they were coming too – had beer bottles in their hands.

"Hey, how's it been?" a voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Ben?" I asked surprised. I didn't expect him to call, he'd said he'd give me a call when he was in London, but I'd never known when that would be… The girls stopped what they were doing and listened carefully to the conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I sighted Danny looking pissed.

"Yeah, listen, I'm in London for the weekend! Sorry I didn't let you know before but I only found out myself this morning… want to get together tonight or something?"

I smiled and answered "I'd love to! I'm going to a pub with my friends in a while, if you wanna join us…"

"Sure, if I'm not bothering you…"

"Trust me, you're not. I'll text message you the address and the time, ok?"

"Great, see you in a while!"

I hung up and grinned at my screen. We had dinner and soon after that left for the club.

"Hello beautiful," Bennet gave me a kiss on the cheek right alter I'd spot him – I'd been waiting for him at the door of the pub.

"Hey, c'mon, I want you to meet my friends," I took him by the arm and inside, where everybody was.

I introduced Ben to the group and they immediately hit it off great – even with Danny! I smiled widely as I noticed that, because that meant I'd get to chill out and relax, not worrying about anything except having a blast. I was so sick of thinking all the time, a little fun would do me no harm, right?

"Germany, ei?" Matt whispered under his breath into my ear. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. After that, I asked Bennet if he felt like dancing and with a grin moved towards the dance floor. We danced for most of the night – he was such a sweet guy! And it was clear all he was looking for was some chilling and having fun, which made things even better.

Julie went over to Dougie's around 4 am – she told me she missed Lola loads and would stay there that Sunday. Emmie was taken to our hotel room by Tom, since she was completely wasted and could barely stand on her two feet, and Luna left more or less at the same time with Harry, to his place.

So that meant it was just us and Matt, James, Abby and Danny left.

* * *

Author's Note: In my world this was written only by Danny when he was older than when they actually did write it around the Wonderland times


	44. Chapter 44

**- Chapter 44 -**

· Abby's Point of View·

"You looking good, A," James told me as we were sitting with Danny, Ben, Ellie and Matt in a corner of the pub.

I smiled weakly and let out a small "Thanks!"

"Ellie, wanna go for a drink?" I asked, looking away from James whose eyes were fixed upon me. If I didn't get away from there then I was afraid Danny would realize that there was something between us - and I didn't want that to happen, obviously. I liked Danny a lot; he is such a good guy who has a very special place inside me, so I would never cheat on him. Even if it wasn't that serious between us, that's just not me.

"Sure," Ellie told Ben we'd be back in a short while and we both directed towards the bar.

When we got back, something had definitely happened, because Danny wasn't even looking at me and James grinned widely with those amazing glowing eyes of his. Absolutely lost at this situation, I simply sat down and got on with my drink.

"Ben, do you mind if we get going? I'm really tired and I have to get up early tomorrow, I've got to meet up with my friend Tim," Ellie said.

"No, not at all…"

They waved us all goodbye and left towards the exit, just as James and Matt went laughing up to the bar to get a beer.

"So," Danny said looking at me. "James talked to me,"

I looked at him lost and chuckled, not following where he was going with this. He giggled too and said "Why didn't you tell me, Abby? You know I'll always be here, even if we aren't together… we both know we're friends, right? It's been ages since I've known you and you're an amazing girl… why didn't you tell me you liked him?" he looked as if what he was saying didn't bother him; he definitely meant it.

See, that's what I like the most about Danny Jones: he's the kind of guy that will say the most stupid thing ever and the next minute he lets out these deep, beautiful, pure and innocent thoughts.

"I – he – we – he's your friend. And -"

"Hey, it's ok, really, it's fine by me!" he smiled and had a sip of his beer. I hugged him, we talked for another while and he saw Matt motioning for him to join them. He tried to take me too, but I was too tired to move, so I just stayed there sitting on my chair.

"A, what're ya doing here alone?" James asked me right after he'd walked away from the boys at the bar and sat next to me.

"Just thinking," I shrugged and started playing with my hair, as I always did in awkward situations – annoying tic, I know, but I've had it for as long as I can remember, so there's nothing to do with it.

"Thinking about me?" he asked making a puppy face.

I rolled my eyes as I chuckled and answered "Not everything's about you, James,"

"Ei! No need to get aggressive!" he nudged me in the arm jokingly and looked down.

"But if you really need to know, I might have been thinking about you,"

"I knew it," looking pleased with himself, he winked and took me to the dance floor.


	45. Chapter 45

**- Chapter 45 -**

· Back to Ellie's Point of View·

When I woke up my cell phone started ringing loudly. I reached it from the bedside table, yawning. Fifteen minutes later, I was putting my hair up in a ponytail, grabbing my jacket as well as my umbrella (it rained awfully) and closing the door behind me as I left the empty hotel room.

I walked down to the Starbucks and met Tim there, for some breakfast and more wedding planning. Invitations had already been sent, so at least one thing was done. We picked out a flower arrangements' store from a manual and phoned the owner to see if we could possibly stop by later on that morning.

Once we'd both finished our cappuccinos we went to the store, having to walk twenty blocks to get there - It was still raining, but the weather was nice enough for a walk. We found ourselves in a huge place with a warm and nice atmosphere. Tim talked to the manager, who gave us different options to choose from.

About two hours later we were finally leaving, with another thing checked from our 'to do list.' Although it had taken us a while until we'd finally decided which flower arrangements would suit better, because they were all too good and the fact that we're both Pisces and consequently extremely indecisive didn't make things any better, as you can imagine…

We were on our way back to meet up with the girls at the hotel's lobby, when a shop called my attention. A big poster was hanging at the entrance door, and in silver letters, it read "WONDERLAND." As if that hadn't already got me wanting to go in –as a McFLY fan, I immediately thought of their second CD, called in the same way- a guitar was in the same poster, a black amazing acoustic one.

I walked in with Tim, to find that it wasn't very big, but it was crowded with people examining the different guitars and basses everywhere.

I gulped: nobody besides Julie knew, because I hadn't told anybody else, but I played the guitar. Although I had to drop out in my fifth year of taking classes, after things had started to get difficult for me at school and then at Uni, I'd never stopped playing. It had been about a month and a half without playing now, and I missed it a lot.

I went to the counter and asked the girl behind it with long, brown, curled hair and a badge that read 'Wonderland Staff – Marianne' if I could possibly try the guitar that was placed next to me, the same one from the poster in the front door. She nodded and told me to sit on one of the stools right next to that guitar, in order to try it properly. I smiled and looked at Tim who was surprised at seeing me with a guitar, but smiled in return.

I sat comfortably in the stool and took the acoustic guitar with my left hand, placing it carefully on my lap. I asked Marianne if she could lend me a plectrum, to which she nodded and handed me one.

"Thanks," I said.

Soon enough my fingers had found the chords, and my eyes were closed. I started playing at the rhythm of a song I recognized at once. A friend of mine from University had written it; she wrote the most incredible lyrics out of nowhere. Although I don't reckon she ever realized it, she certainly was an excellent composer whose songs had so much meaning it was scary.

As the first verse came, memories from the past month came rushing to my head without previous warning. Chills ran down my spine, and I couldn't help it but shudder. Quietly, I kept on playing, not caring about being in a shop, with other people that would probably see how much I sucked at this. I'd started now, and I wouldn't stop until I had finished playing the entire song. Almost in a whisper, I started singing as the verses came.

_I'm on the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_Why won't you catch me?_

_Without you I'm in black and white_

_I'm a still image of loneliness and despair_

_Why won't you save me?_

I was gaining speed and sound, that thing I could notice. I was letting out feelings, feelings I'd tried to keep but that had found their way out.

_I'm in front of you but your eyes can't seem to find me_

_Why won't you look at me? Why won't you see me?_

_Save me from yourself_

_My mind is a blank_

_I'm staring nowhere_

_My eyes are lost_

_My body is numb_

_I'm nothing but wind blowing fallen leaves_

_I'm invisible_

_If you would concentrate, you will feel me, even for a second, it would be enough_

Hope inside me fought the hopelessness of my voice. Tears quietly rolled down my cheeks. My voice grew stronger. I couldn't listen to anything else, either everybody was quiet or had already left freaked by my bad singing.

_Suddenly it happened_

_You turned_

_You were there_

_I was there_

_Lifted your eyes_

_I reappeared_

_I was reborn_

_I simply was_

_There we were_

_I had you, you had me, we had only each other_

_We were only the two of us, in the crowd_

_Close to each other_

_I could feel your heart beating fast_

_For I was trembling_

_Made you shudder_

_Your arms around my waist_

_My hands brushing your hair_

_Your eyes deep looking into mine_

_Your lips parted open_

_I could feel your tender breath_

_Made me close my eyes_

_We kissed_

I was almost sobbing now. Why did I always end up crying, eh? What a loser, I know. My voice quietened again for the last verses.

_It lasted 5 seconds_

_It lasted 5 centuries_

_**It lasted forever**_

_**It lasted nothing**_

I opened my eyes when I finished, and as if a current of electricity was running through my body, I left the guitar where it belonged, returned the plectrum and sighed at once. You know when you feel that somebody's looking straight at you but you just can't see them? Well, call me crazy, or that happened as I was singing that tune. I just felt it inside me. I looked around, and people were still there, looking at me oddly. Some laughed; others looked as if they'd liked what they'd heard. I actually couldn't have cared less, that was the way I felt about Danny and me and I needed to let it out since I hadn't found anything else to do about it. Maybe nothing of all that was true, maybe he didn't like me as I thought, maybe I was overreacting and making a big deal out of nothing; but maybe I wasn't. Tim came closer and hugged me hard - without saying a word, without asking me to tell him or explain anything to him. He understood and that was more than what I could've possibly asked for then. As we left the shop, he patted me on the back, calming me down. I was a mess inside; yes, but having him there for me definitely helped.

Song written by my best friend who let me use this for my fiction. Please don't post anywhere, it was her request!


	46. Chapter 46

**- Chapter 46 -**

· Dougie's Point of View ·

"It's cold!" Julie said rubbing her arms as we stepped out of the pub.

"Come here," I motioned for her to come closer and I hugged her "There's nothing little Dougie won't fix," I said in a mocking tone to what she giggled as I felt her close to me. I breathed in and took in her scent.

"Jules, you sure you don't mind walking?" I asked looking down at her.

She took a step back, twirled her fingers into mine and smiled, walking in my place's direction.

We got there pretty fast. I took the keys out and let her in to my beautiful mess, which she was now getting used to. Right at the moment when we got in, Lola ran up to Julie and seemed very happy to see her. Jules took her fingers over Lola, caressing her, grinning widely.

"Doug, you think you've got an aspirin you could give me? I have a horrible headache…" she said talking her hand to her head.

"Yeah, sure… you ok?"

"Yes, just tired, that's all."

I frowned but said "Ok, be right back," I walked back into the room a moment later, with a glass of water on one hand and an aspirin on the other.

I walked up to my room and saw if my lizards needed more food or anything, which they didn't. I turned to get back with Julie, when I saw her standing there, resting her head by the doorframe, smiling. She looked calmed, tired, and more beautiful than ever.

"What?" she asked me – she must've realized I'd been staring stupidly at her.

"Nothing, just looking at you." I shrugged. "So you're tired, eh?"

She laughed and added "is it that obvious?"

I laughed lightly and walked to where she was, so now I was with my back laying on the door frame too, opposite and close to her. I looked into her clear eyes, and all I wanted was to stay like that, staring at her. It was as if nothing was wrong, or if it was, it'd still be ok because she was there. I was being myself, I didn't have to try and make any stupid moves or anything. I was just Dougie, and that's what I liked about Julie – with her, I was myself. With her, I was complete.

We woke up in the living room, where we'd fallen asleep watching a movie. I kissed her forehead and yawned, waking up.

"Slept well?" she asked looking at me.

"Never better. You?"

"Yeah, me too,"

We had some breakfast and set off to meet up with the rest for lunch. We were meeting at the Hotel's lobby at around 1 pm. When we got there, Ellie and Tim were there, alongside with Luna and Harry. Just after us, Emily and Tom came, and finally Danny. We stayed there talking for a few minutes, and ended up walking over to our favourite restaurant near there for some lunch before getting down to the studio for the afternoon.

When we walked in, a reporter approached our table and asked me something.

"I'm sorry, could I bother you for a second?'' she asked shyly.

"You kind of already are, since I'm having lunch with my friends on my break." We giggled, but I went on, obviously had been joking. "So, what can I do for you?" She took a magazine from her purse and showed it to me. "Have you read today's papers?"

Pictures of Julie and me walking out of the pub and over to my flat were everywhere. I hadn't even realized… I felt so embarrassed, Jules didn't deserve to have to go through this just because a bunch of losers didn't have a life of their own and needed to talk about somebody else's life. I looked at the reporter confused. "It seems you already have your story… I don't get how I can help you."

"Could you just answer me one question?" she asked.

"Ok,"

"Who is she?" The reporter asked, looking at Jules sitting next to me. I placed a hand on her leg, apologizing.

"She's my girlfriend," I answered with a smile but with a tone that denoted coldness in my voice. Okay, I know I shouldn't have said that since we'd never talked about all that stuff with her, but the words were out of my mouth before I had time to even think about it. Besides, the look on that reporter's face had made it all worth it. And that was the way I wanted it – with Jules I was me, I was happy, and I wanted her to know that. And since I sucked at telling things to girls, well, this would do it, right?

She looked at me in awe, smiling, and twirled fingers into mine.


	47. Chapter 47

**- Chapter 47 -**

· Back to Ellie's Point of View·

"You ok, sweetheart?" Luna asked me as we were walking out of the lift, a few steps from our hotel room.

It was around 7 pm, and we were getting back from a long, long day out doing some shopping for the wedding.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

I still hadn't told anybody about what had happened that morning at the store.

"You don't look good. Was it just me or Danny treated you differently today?"

"What do you mean? I didn't notice anything…" Of course I had. Every single detail of it. But what was I suppose to do, throw my arms around his neck and beg him to take me back? Hell no. I still had that little pride left - and besides, he was the one that left me in the first place.

"Don't make me hit you, I'm not stupid you know? I saw you looking at him all day!" she said nudging me in the arm.

"What did you expect? It's not my fault if he's always fucking perfect. It's not my fault that he looks so good all the time. You know, I wish with all my heart that I didn't like him as I do, because it bloody hurts, a lot. It hurts having him so close and yet so far away, it hurts knowing that he feels nothing for me whatsoever, it hurts -" my voice tone was lowering now, and a tear was falling. I closed my eyes, looked away, and finished the sentence "It hurts having fallen in love with somebody that in a month's time I will never see again in my life. It hurts realizing I love somebody I barely know at all. But what hurts me the most, and what makes me wish I was back in Boston, is the fact that he doesn't even have the slightest idea of how I feel about him. It hurts, Luna. My mum was so right, I was falling for him, and now it's over. And it's not something that'll go away, because you've known me for how long - ten, twelve years now? Have I ever talked about this stuff? No. And you know as well as I do what's going on in here. It's the sad truth. And I'll have to live with it and in the mean time put up a smile every time we're around them."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…" I apologized. It hadn't been the right tone, not with my friends!

She came over to me and hugged me hard "It's ok babe, don't worry about it. But you could've said something to me! I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

I took away the tears in my eyes and nodded, smiling slightly.

We were now walking into the hotel room, where Julie and Emmie were waiting by the door, which was opened. When we walked in, both had puzzled looks and were walking over to us.

"What's wrong?" Both Luna and I asked worried.

"Danny came a while ago, he asked us to give you this." Emmie said, handing me a biggest box I'd ever had in my hands. I sat on the bed with the box, absolutely lost as to what it could contain, and opened it.

My mouth fell about ten floors when I saw it. But it couldn't have been possible, he hadn't been there!

The black acoustic guitar that I'd played that morning was now lying on my lap. Theplectrum Marianne had lent me, and the guitar, were both mine. Danny was giving me that as a present? But he couldn't have been there, could he? And if he had, hadn't he heard what I'd sang?

"What's that!?"

I looked at my friends, and they were all looking at me, waiting for me to explain something. Not putting the guitar nor the plectrum aside, I told them absolutely everything – from the part where I had played the guitar since I was little to the scene of me in Wonderland, and apparently, Danny being there. Fortunately, they understood why I hadn't told them yet. Everyday I was more thankful for having friends as wonderful as them - I don't know if somebody else would've put up with me like they did all the time.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking what the fuck had all that been, and there was only one thing I could think of to have that answered.


	48. Chapter 48

**- Chapter 48 -**

I had been standing in front of that wooden door for the past fifteen minutes. Why hadn't I knocked, I didn't know, but I was still trying to find strength enough to do so. I didn't even know what was I going to say, or do, or anything for that matter. What if it was all just my imagination?

_Stop thinking, please, you're driving me insane! Could you, for once in your nineteen years of being in this planet, act impulsively?_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I raised my right fist and knocked twice on the door, loudly.

"Coming!" I head his voice saying.

The door opened, and soon enough Danny Jones was standing in front of me, with a dark pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He looked at me for a few seconds before smiling lightly and saying "Hey, Ellie."

"Hi… can I come in?" I asked and gulped.

He moved to a side and after saying "Sure" I stepped into his apartment, to find myself in his living room once again.

"So…" he folded his arms and looked at me expectantly.

"Listen, Danny, I'm sorry I came like this, but I didn't really know what to do when I found myself having a guitar in my hands about an hour ago. What was all that about?"

"Ohh, you got it? Liked it?"

"You kidding? It's the best thing I ever got from anyone, but that's not nearly the question I'm asking you. What was it for?"

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah, well, I happened to be picking up some stuff we'd ordered from a store this morning, and you know what? This amazing voice that I'd heard before sung the most wonderful tune I've ever heard, and in a way that made me froze. I literally couldn't move, nor think. The funny thing is, that girl was you, and if I'm not mistaken, that song was about us."

_Us_

I didn't know what to do. I was going through too much to fall all over again, believing him again, as I'd already done before.

I looked at him trying not to faint and he continued.

"Elle, was it true – what you sang?"

Quietly and looking into his eyes, I said "Every single word of it."

What happened next I can't account for clearly, because it all happened too fast: a grin on his face, glow in his eyes and his freckled arms around my waist. His hands taking the hair away from my face, his thumb rubbing my cheeks, his lips softly kissing mine. His forehead against mine, our eyes meeting.

I bit my bottom lip. My heart was beating fast again, I was smiling, and so was Danny.

"Hey you," he whispered in that tone we used between us.

"Hi there,"

"Please don't do this to me again, will you?"

"Do what?"

"Leave me. Although you and me it's just a summer thing – let's not hide it, we both know it – I just feel better when you're around Ellie. And I like feeling that way..."

"Back at you,"

I winked, he giggled with that contagious laugh of his. He wrapped himself a little tighter around me, and I smiled, sighing.

I placed my head on his chest while he kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on it. I looked up at him; his blue eyes returned the gaze.

I kissed him, and curling his lips into a smile, he kissed me back.


	49. Chapter 49

**- Chapter 49 -**

His freckled arms around my soft skin sent shivers all the way down my spine, and made my knees tremble.

"You have no idea how I missed that," he almost whispered as we broke apart the kiss, looking into my eyes.

"Surely no more than I have Danny… so you're no longer mad at me?" I asked looking up at him, hopeful, biting my lip.

"Who said I was mad?" Danny looked puzzled at me.

"Well, you've been ignoring me for a while there, so I assumed you were mad at me…"

"Me? It was you who got another boyfriend in no time!"

_He did not just say that._

"What did you say?! First off, it was you who were with Abby the next day you'd decided it was over between us. Second of all, since when you were my boyfriend?" I was raising the tone of my voice now, and was walking back slightly. "And who on earth are you talking about?! The only one I've got eyes for is you, and you know that more than I do. You know that I shake when your eyes meet mine, you know that whenever your skin is touching mine the world around vanishes and there's just us, you know that I'm more comfortable with you than I've ever been with anybody. You know that kissing your lips is the thing I like the most and you know that it is your smile I can't seem to get off my mind. So I think you seriously need to open your eyes and realize how things are here. I haven't got myself any boyfriend; for it's you I want, Danny. And somehow, you don't seem to notice that, and prefer to accuse me - and of what? Of not sitting around crying while you're sleeping with some other girl? Please, you got to be kidding me."

I hadn't realized it, but I was now facing the front door and was about to walk out when I turned around and looked at him as I heard his voice whisper something behind me "Wait."

I didn't say anything but waited - my hand still on the door handle.

"I'm sorry. I just thought – well, that night, when I went to see if you were ok, and you yelled at me, I assumed… I'm sorry Ellie," he came closer and raised his eyebrows, "Please don't go? It was awful being without you once, I don't want it to be like that again… We've got a bit more than a month ahead of us; let's not waste it, ei?" There was glow on his eyes, and a soft smile. "And I'm sorry to have hurt you, trust me, that's the last thing I wanted."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think it's funny." Danny said outstanding his northern accent, stubbornly.

"I wasn't laughing about what you said. What's really annoying is how I can't stay mad at you for more than five seconds when you smile like that, it's not fair!" I complained, and he grinned.

"I mean it, it's the last time you use your 'I'm all cute and cuddly with freckles and blue eyes' power over me. I forbid you to do that ever again." I said seriously pointing a finger at him.

He laughed and put both hands on my cheeks. He gave me one of the most amazing kisses we ever shared, making my heart beat faster and faster at every minute. I started playing with his hair as I always did, as he left me waiting more and turned his mouth to my ear instead, where he whispered "I'm not so sure about that; last time I checked this was a free country," and with that he kissed my ear lobe slowly.

"Oh really? You want it the tough way? Fine, you got it." I bent down and went over to the sofa, where I took the remote and pretended to be concentrated watching TV.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and with annoyance in his voice he said

"You're not getting away with it so easy," while he stood with his arms crossed a few metres from me and tapped with his foot on the ground.

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly he was taking the remote from me and putting it on the coffee table. He took my by both hands and raised me up, so I was now inches from him.

We both laughed, and looked into each other's eyes for about twenty seconds until Danny firmly put both hands on my hips. I gave him a peck on the lips, which he responded as his hands went to my thighs, biting his bottom lip, still looking into my eyes. He pushed me backwards to the sofa, and I was about to fall there when it came a knock on the door.

"Leave it." I almost ordered.

He chuckled and said "if you insist…"

Another knock. Another one we obviously ignored, but it came yet a third one.

"Argh,"

"Be right back," he said and went over to the hall.

"Who's it?" Danny asked.

"It's me mate," I heard Tom's voice saying.

Danny opened the door and footsteps were getting to where I was, at the same time that Dougie's voice said "What took you so long? We were already taking out the key when you-"

And he stopped talking the moment they both saw me there.

"Hey…" I smiled at them and found Danny's gaze fixed on me.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 -**

"Ohhh…Finally!" Dougie winked at me and looked intrigued at Danny.

"Hey El," Tom walked to where I was blushing and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So…" Danny looked enquiringly at his friends as he reached out for my hand grabbed it and twirled his fingers into mine. I smiled lightly, feeling happier than what I'd been in the previous weeks.

"Fletch gave me a call, he said they want us to drop by tomorrow morning to discuss the album launch and to pitch our ideas for the tour… give the setlist we wanna play, our designs of the stage… you know,"

"But we did all that the other night at your place, didn't we?" Danny asked confused while removing a curl that had fallen in his eyes.

"Yeah, but we thought about checking it and see if there's anything else to be added… or changed…" Dougie had a hand on his waist and was looking straight into Danny's piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, ok then. Have you told Harry yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just sent him a text message. He went to have a drink with Luna, he'll take her back to her hotel and meet us in here."

At that moment I realized that my make up moment with Danny was over, and that I should better leave them alone so they could work properly. I was about to tell Danny that I'd call him the following morning, when as if reading my mind he spoke.

"Want to tell the girls to come over? You can all stay here tonight… I mean, we've got some stuff to do but you can watch a movie or-"

"make you coffee and make sure you do what you're supposed to and you don't end up having a tournament on the X-Box?" I interrupted him.

He smiled broadly at me and said "Exactly… I see we're tuned."

We both giggled, and as soon as I realized that Tom and Dougie were still there looking oddly at me I blushed.

"I'll call Harry and tell him to pick up Emmie and Julie from their hotel then," Tom flipped his cell phone opened.

I looked at Danny as he smiled to me. I let go of his hand, told him I'd start making the coffee, walked to the kitchen and when I turned around to get mugs I saw Danny taking a beer out of the fridge. I chuckled and took it away from him, putting it back where it belonged.

"You know, coffee isn't beer." I laughed after realizing the nonsense I had just said. "I mean-"

"I know what you meant. But just one, and then no more for tonight. I swear." He took the bottle back.

"You promise?" I looked at him making my biggest effort not to laugh at the level of stupidity present in our conversation.

"I do. And by the way, did I mention how glad I am to have you back, babe?"

I turned around and saw him grinning with his back to the wall and a Corona can on his right hand.

"You can say it again, I don't mind." I casually said giving my back to him while making the coffee on the kitchen tiles, feeling like the happiest person alive on the inside, letting myself to dream - even if for a little while.

"I really am glad to have you back in my life, Ellie." I felt a whisper in my ear that made a smile be formed in my lips. A pair of arms tightly wrapped around my waist. His silver cross against my back sent shivers down my entire body. I could barely gather strength enough to say "Well if it wasn't Mr. Cheesy Jones," I giggled and casually added "and by the way, if you must know - you never lost me." I had my eyes closed and I could tell I was blushing.

"Oh my god, not again! This is the last time I let you both do the coffee, that's it!" Tom said finishing or better said, starting what we'd never got around to do, while we watched him and laughed – Danny's arms still tightly around me.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 -**

I rested my head on Danny's chest while he softly stroked my arms with his fingertips, making me shiver for the tenth time that night.

"So Ell, how come you're here now…? I mean, I thought you and Danny didn't work out…" Tom said conversationally while pouring coffee into different mugs.

"You know I'm still here right?" Danny giggled – Tom had actually spoken to me as if Danny weren't there wrapped around me.

"Let's just say that your friend has many ways of convincing me, Tom – although I don't think you'd like to know about any of those, believe me." I chuckled.

"Are you saying I don't know Danny? Elle, there's many things about him you wouldn't like to know… and they are far worse than any of his lame tricks he might have played on you." he looked at me with an amused face, and we both started laughing.

"I can hear you!"

"In case you haven't noticed, that's kind of the point of this whole conversation, you thick." I made sure I'd clearly said that last work in a provocative tone.

"What did you just call me?!" his strong, northern accent was now more evident than usual.

"You're just stupid Danny, admit it. It's ok, everybody have their flaws… you've just got a small brain." I shrugged and shook my head while I sighed and let go of his grip. I walked out of the kitchen having previously taken a coffee mug that Tom had prepared from the table, trying to contain myself from bursting out laughing.

"You're just as fucked up as I am!" he indignantly went out of the kitchen behind me. I'd taken the opportunity to open the door on which Harry had knocked only a second ago, while escaping from Danny. I opened it to see Luna grinning from ear to ear, her fingers twirled into Harry's, who was standing next to her. Julie and Emmie were having a conversation behind them. I moved to a side and let them all in, now actually laughing at Danny's last remark.

"Ellie! Would you mind explaining us what are you doing here and why are you laughing so hard!?" Emmie asked as she exchanged knowing smiles with Luna and Julie.

I looked at Danny out of the corner of my eye grinning with a face that read 'I won'. He was with his arms crossed, standing next to Harry, and was stubbornly mouthing more to himself than to the rest "what does she think, calling me thick. I'm not thick."

Everybody started laughing right after I'd said in a low voice but loud enough so he could hear "Yes, you are."

I hadn't finished saying it that I had to start running upstairs (I didn't know the place very well so I just went up in the hopes of finding a room to hide from Danny who would surely take revenge from my comment), still laughing. I could hear Julie's voice who was asking Dougie "So they're back together eh?"

I walked through a hall but felt Danny's steps get near. I turned my head to see if he was far away from me or not and it was to find his face inches from mine.

His deep, blue, glowing eyes were staring right into mine, in a way that was practically petrifying. "Got you." he said winningly.

I giggled, still trying to catch my breath from running and laughing so much. I was seriously out of shape.

He took a hand to one of his cheeks and started scratching it putting an annoyed kid's face. Even when something itched he looked perfect. Urgh, how sick was I? This was getting far too complicated… suddenly, like a frozen bucket of water, I understood the situation. I hadn't really thought about it since I'd arrived… or I had, but this had taken me by surprise. I was Ellie, just another girl from Boston who studied at University and had a relatively normal life. I was in London for three months, and as if that wasn't good enough, I was with my three best friends. To top it all off, I was organizing my friend's wedding. Oh and, by the way, I was dating –or something like it, anyway- Danny Jones. From McFLY. Shit. It was the first time in two months that I took real notice of all that stuff. I gulped, and still hadn't dared to take my gaze away from Danny's.

"You ok?" he asked me frowning. I must've got pale or something, because he looked worried. But then again, so was I.

"Yeah, why?" I asked trying to hide everything from him.

"You sure? You don't look good."

"Yeah, I'm great! Why shouldn't I be?" I was taking this too far, and I wasn't ready to end it, not just yet. So I tried to hide those thoughts even if for a little while.

I managed to pull a smile and give him a reassuring peck on the lips. He tightened his arms around my waist, and kissed me, leaving everything on that kiss. I slowly opened my mouth and gave him access, which he immediately accepted. Provocatively and carefully I bit his bottom lip, making him hungrily deepen the kiss. His hands moved from my waist to my low back, and took a good grip of it. We started walking backwards until my back hit a door. He reached out with one hand for the door knob, still kissing me fiercely. As we entered what I would later find out that was his room, he started placing butterfly kisses on my shoulder pad, going up to my neck and my ear lobe. I couldn't help and let a little moan escape from my lips, making him kiss me even more passionately. Danny closed the door and pushed me against it. He tightened himself even more close to me, so that we were now pressed against each other. His lips were tracing up from my neck and stopped moving the second they met mine, when I took control of the situation and captured his bottom lip in mine, kissing it not so gently. Danny lifted me up, and took a better grip of my low back, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My fingers started playing with his hair, caressing the curls from the back of his head. My hands went all the way down to his waist, and had absolutely no problem in removing his white shirt from his body and throwing it on the floor. Seconds later, he did the same with mine. He looked into my eyes, with some surprise but mostly enjoyment, and then took a moment to examine my upper body that was hidden only behind a black bra. He kissed me straight on the lips, and yet once again I gave them access into my mouth. He swung me around and started walking towards his bed, where we both ended up lying, himself on top of my me. Danny broke apart the kiss and stared at me for a moment, his silver cross touching my chest while he put both arms on my sides to help him keep his balance. We were both agitated and tried really hard to catch our breaths. It was when we were inches from each other, about to kiss again, that we heard Julie yelling from downstairs.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 -**

Danny looked into my eyes. "Now what?!"

I couldn't help and giggled at his frustration. I was actually pretty annoyed too, to be honest. Julie better had a good reason for interrupting that moment, and if she didn't – I thought – I'd make sure she didn't interrupt us again. Okay, maybe I was over reacting a little bit, but could you blame me? I was half naked with Danny on top of me. We silently got dressed and made an unspoken promise of finishing that later on - or at least I did. I opened the door and stared at Danny as he took his hand through his hair, making it messier. He gave me a smile and took my hand into his with determination.

"C'mon babe."

I was going down the stairs to meet the group when my eyes saw something I could've thought impossible.

"Mom!" Danny said and went down to greet his mother, with me following him. Next to Kathy were three other persons, two of whom I knew and one that I assumed would be Danny's uncle. Then there were the guys sitting in the couches and chatting, except for Julie who was looking at me puzzled.

"Hi," Kathy said smiling to me. I felt relieved that she didn't look at me like she'd done the first time we'd met, and I smiled back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you Ellie!" she said, and it sounded as if she meant it. "We were here because we had to come and get some school papers signed for Vicky, and we finished earlier so we thought we'd stop by to see how you were doing," She looked at Danny.

"Cool! Ell, meet my cousin Laura, her friend Sam and my uncle. And, well, this beauty over here is Ellie." I blushed and looked over at Julie. This wasn't right. What were the odds of me meeting up with the one person in the whole world that I didn't like - and in London!? Come on, that was just my awful luck. Sam and Danny's cousin had been to a seminar in New York City with me, because as Julie and myself, they were representing their school at Columbia University's annual seminar. That's when I realized that I knew Vicky from there, that's why her face had been so familiar to me, she'd gone with them! Our rooms had been next to each other, so we had actually got to find out that Sam had cheated and copied her final presentation and report from somebody else. That somebody else happened to be me. Immediately after we'd found that out, we had reported it to the people running the conference, and they got her sent home earlier. Of course, she didn't tell anybody back at home what had really happened, as I didn't expect her to tell her friends about it – if she had, she wouldn't be standing next to Laura then. She couldn't be so stupid as to be with somebody as slutty as Sam. Yes, you can tell by now that I didn't like her.

"Ellie! I can't believe I'm seeing you here! How have you been?" Laura said giving me a hug. Everybody was surprised by this, nobody must have expected us to know each other. We both told the story, and after we had, Julie greeted them too, who had been trying to hide her mouth hanging in surprise. Jules and I made eye contact right after she'd said hi to Sam, and what we both knew right there and then, was that it couldn't possibly be a good thing to have her there.

"I've heard so much about you!" Danny's uncle smiled at me as we shook hands.

"You know Danny, Bolton lost its best man when you decided not to show up at my door anymore two summers ago!" Sam winked in a flattering manner at Danny.

Why wasn't I surprised to find out that Sam had had something going on with Danny a couple of years ago, I didn't know, but it was as if I'd been expecting something like that happening. I wasn't mad though, because I knew she was nothing to be afraid of. But honestly, What on Earth was her problem?! Didn't she fucking realize he was with me?! It might sound a bit aggressive, I know, but I didn't want to risk losing him yet again so soon. In a month, I'd be gone and he would be able to go and be with anybody he liked to. But in the mean time, I liked having his fingers twirled into mine.

Danny squeezed a little my hand as if he was reading my mind and answered with a plain "Errr… right. D'you all want something to drink? I can make something if you haven't had dinner yet." Danny asked somewhat changing the subject.

"Oh no, it's ok honey, don't worry. We're gonna head off soon cause at least I'm tired… and Tom just told me you have to make some planning tonight so I don't want to get on your way." Kathy said smiling. She really did look tired.

Less than fifteen minutes later, she had left with Danny's uncle, while Sam and Laura had decided to stay for another while.

Emmie and Luna looked confused at Julie and I all the time, as we wanted to grab the first sharpened thing that came on our way and accidentally throw it on Sam's head. Or something not so violent but sticking the part were she was suddenly out of frame - ok, you got the main idea of the situation I assume.

"I'm gonna make some tea, I'm sick of having coffee all the time. Anybody want some?" Emmie said, giving Luna, Julie and me a hint that we joined her in the kitchen. Once there, with Julie we briefly told them everything about Sam and Laura, and what happened. Their mouths had dropped ten floors when they found out, just like ours when we'd seen her there.


	53. Chapter 53

**- ****CHAPTER 53 -**

"No way." Emmie said for the tenth time, to which I chuckled impatiently.

"Well apparently, yes. I mean, they are here now, aren't they?" Julie had her arms folded and was looking extremely annoyed. I honestly couldn't blame her. I usually try hard to like people, but if there was a human being that I disliked completely, it was Sam. I couldn't believe she had gone out with Danny! That was really weird.  
_  
Have they even gone out? Maybe she was just making all that up. Yeah, probably nothing to worry about. I mean, c'mon! You know Danny. If they have a history, it's in the past. He's with you now. He's too… human to actually consider liking her._

Careful Ellie, you're sounding a bit bitchy now.

I'm sorry, I'm just insecure, as if I hadn't reasons to be!

You don't.

Yes, I do! Plenty of them!

Whatever.  
  
"You know what annoys me?" I spoke for the first time after having stayed quiet for fifteen minutes. "That she didn't go away just a few minutes ago, and decided to stay for a drink. In the hopes of what? Why does she have to act as she did before, wanting what I have? She didn't even bother in changing the words of my essay because she knew it was good, what's she going to do now? Pretend to be actually innocent? I just wanna…. People shouldn't like her. She's not good. Urgh!"

"Wow. You actually have some evil bitch inside of you. I'm so proud." Luna said looking impressed. Emmie laughed and Jules sighed, still lost in thoughts.

"Is everything ok?" Danny asked from the door frame of the kitchen looking at me.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" I put a fake smile on my face and went right past him into the living room.


	54. Chapter 54

**- CHAPTER 54 -**

• Danny's Point of View •

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, pointing at where Ellie had been standing just a second before.

"Nothing, it's just… she's just not feeling very well now." Julie smiled and shot a look at Emmie, a pleading 'help me' sort of look. They were definitely hiding something.

"Oh. Okay, I Suppose. Anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it, she should be fine in a while. I guess she's under a lot of stress with the wedding getting near and all…" Julie smiled to me and told me not to worry about anything. After making tea, we headed back to the living room, where Dougie and Harry were now playing a video game while Tom, Laura, Sam and Ellie talked by the couches.  
_  
I wonder what happens to her. She's looking so pissed, irritated! I'll ask her later, yeah. Hopefully it won't be anything important; whatever it is that's keeping her like that. She looks exasperated, worried and kind of annoyingly adorable at the same time._

Would it be wrong if I went and snogged the hell out of her in front of Laura and Sam? Wait, why would it be? I'm not seeing her anymore; it was just a couple of times... And she was the one not really into me, remember? Still, it wouldn't be right towards her. On the other hand...

Focus Danny! We're dealing with a problem here. Ellie wouldn't be acting like that if it wasn't important, right? She's never been like this before; and -as far as we're concerned- she doesn't suffer from bipolar disorder. So… this means something happened, something big.

And I am going to find out what it was. _Now._

God I love it when you think, Jones.


	55. Chapter 55

**- CHAPTER 5****5 -**

• Julie's Point of View • 

So, another hour had passed since we'd filled in Emmie and Luna on the whole Sam situation – and things had only got more and more awkward with her ever since. She was constantly glancing at me and Ellie as if waiting for us to tell everybody about what had happened and how she was actually a bitch; but oh, we so weren't gonna make it easy! Besides, it was fun – playing along with her. Awkwardly fun.

I was thankful when Harry suggested starting off what they had to do though, because that was an obvious hint for them to leave and for us to watch a movie or whatever – or at least I thought it was.

How naïve of me, to think that they'd actually go. She didn't even blink!

_You could just take every single hair out of her head and sell it. Or slap her. Or jump on her. _

_Julie, do I have to remind you that you're a civilized human being? Maybe when she's sleeping though, we can pretend it was an accident… _

I chuckled noisily at my own thoughts, which caused Dougie to look at me with a funny expression.

"Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind, or will you keep chuckling like a total weirdo?" he said into my ear so the rest couldn't listen.

"Neither? I'm fine. Go do your band stuff; I'll be here when you're done." If there was one comment that would get his mind off my thoughts, it was one involving his hormones getting action.

"Really?" an amused expression crossed his face now. "Are you sure you're not perfect?" his eyes were glowing, but with that normal happiness that comes from just enjoying a moment. No butterflies-in-my-stomach sort of cheesiness, just… glad, I suppose.

I laughed and put my hand on his right cheek, giving him a quick peck on the lips. I looked over to the rest and the first thing I saw was Tom explaining Ellie how to use their DVD, TV, and all that – I have to admit, even though she is my best friend, she doesn't really get along with technology; doesn't even try, to be honest. Then Harry and Luna were caught up talking about The Beatles and what was their greatest song – apparently they disagreed.

Danny was chatting with Laura, Emmie and… Sam. We got into their conversation while Tom finished explaining everything to Ell – it was just a couple of buttons, I know, but she really was stupid with that stuff. Dougie's hand had found mine, and with our fingers twirled I got the chance to listen what I thought I would never ever hear Samantha say.

"So, how have you been Jones? We know about your band obviously, because you guys are everywhere! But besides that, what've you been up to, my love?"

_Did that whore just say my love - to Danny? Okay, somebody is definitely hiding me something here._

Ellie was pretending to be focused on what Tom was telling her for the tenth time, but I knew perfectly well she was also listening carefully. Danny was about to reply when Dougie yelled "Ouch!" I looked at him and his eyes directed to our hands – I'd apparently squeezed it too hard. Well, my madness had to explode in some way…

"Sorry!" I mouthed. He faked an annoyed expression that made me giggle and we turned our heads again to look at Danny.

"Haven't been up to much, really. You know, we've had a pretty hectic couple of years since I last saw you; lots of touring, releases… didn't leave me much free time, to tell the truth. It was really fun though! I haven't even had time to get myself a girlfriend-"

_NOW WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?_

Ellie's face immediately turned to Danny, not giving a shit about everybody noticing her there with her whole attention on our conversation.

Danny was so stupid that he didn't even notice that he had Emmie, Ellie and myself staring at him blankly, and kept on talking.

"-that was until I met Ellie on a pub two months ago or so… What about you?" and he finally did look at her, and gave her a smile.

_Okay, no more thinking. From now on you listen, and then you judge. Get it, Julie?_

"Awesome, seems like you haven't wasted your time, have you?" resentment and disbelief, that was what was hidden in her voice. Resentment towards Danny – or so it seemed, and disbelief that somebody like him would not be with her but would prefer to spend his time with my friend Ellie instead. Loser, doesn't she realize that Ellie's a hundred times more worth it than her? "Me? Oh, not much. Been doing some traveling, as you know - school stuff… and yeah, pretty much the usual."

"Cool." Danny nodded smiling. "Have you been to all the trips that Vicky and Laura did, or…?"

Now is where things started to get more interesting….

"No, last one she went to was New York City if I'm not mistaken, where we met the girls. Then only Vicky and I made the ones that followed…" Laura said. Sam opened her eyes widely as she realized that her friend had just told her off without knowing it.

"Oh why didn't you keep on traveling?" Emmie asked, making it sound as if she was actually interested.

_God I love you for acting fast Emily! _

Those days it was as if the four of us had some sort of chip inserted into our brains that wirelessly sent to each others' heads what we were thinking – well, you get the point.

"Oh just got into other things, I suppose… not that I didn't like making those getaways from time to time, but I don't know, I guess I just started to really focus on my other activities and-"

"That's not true." Ellie spoke for the first time, calmly, and with an irritated voice.

"What's not true, babe?" Danny asked reaching out for Ellie's waist who was standing just a couple of feet away from him and pulling her closer so she was now sitting on his lap, with an arm around his neck.

"She didn't stop traveling because she didn't want to. She couldn't." she actually sounded hurt.

"What? What are you talking about, how do you know?"

"Laura, has Sam ever told you how she made her final presentation for that seminar – the Columbia one?" her tone was raising slightly now, making Harry and Luna look over to us. Everybody in the room fell silent. Laura looked confused at Ellie, as all the boys did, until she spoke again. "I was actually thinking you'd at least have the decency to tell the truth, if you hadn't up to now, at least tonight. At least in a way of showing some bloody respect to me, who spent days and days making that report."

"I don't know what she's talking about. Danny, this girl isn't very sane – you don't know her very well, do you?. Are you sure she isn't medicated?"

"You bitch! How dare you treat her as if she was crazy?" I spoke, and now Danny wrapped his arms tightly around Ellie, who quietly looked at Sam and didn't say a single word.

"You are going to tell them what you did. Not me, not Julie, you. Although we do know how low you went, we're not gonna make it easy and just let it know. You're gonna face the fact that you're a selfish piece of shit, and you're gonna tell them how you cheated on me, on the authorities of your school and of Columbia University and on Laura and Vicky – who are supposed to be your friends, but as far as I know you don't lie to your friends, do you?" Ellie's voice was now calm and confident.


	56. Chapter 56

**- CHAPTER 5****6 –**

• Tom's Point of View • 

As Ellie said those words I looked alternately at Danny, Dougie and Harry, who were wearing the same puzzled look that I had. Something weird was going on, and I surely didn't get a thing about it. Within five seconds, it was Sam who broke the silence.

"It's not what you guys think, I-" she stammered, but was interrupted but Danny.

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Could you just tell me what's going on?" his eyes were lost, his voice irritated, his hands around Ellie's waist, waiting for somebody to clear this whole mess to him.

"We - I - The thing is, we had to do this report to present to the Board of Directors of the Uni holding the seminar, as a way of closure to our work during that period... you know, as it usually is in these events. And- " She looked at Laura and then helplessly at Ellie.

Getting teary eyed, she continued, "I wanted to make it really good, I wanted to get back home and be able to tell our teachers who had sent us there how we'd done a great work... but I'd been out most of the time... and didn't get to finish mine as I wanted... so I - I - I took Ellie's report, but I wasn't intending to! I had no choice, if my parents or our teachers found out that I had been going out instead of working on it... I mean we were in NYC and while the girls had been there before I hadn't! And I -"

Laura gasped, terrified as she realized the fact that her friend had been lying to her for so long. As for Ellie, she was about to cry in anger, you could see that it still bothered her. But I knew Danny well, and therefore I knew about him and Sam. They'd been together for a while, and their feelings had been once strong, as he's told me indirectly many times –for you can never get him to talk about his feelings straight forward.

Sam'd lied not only to his sister but also to his cousin - and if there was one thing that you just can't do is mess with Danny's family. I know him… he's always in a good mood, and is extremely forgiving -more than I am, anyway- but if there's one thing that makes him lose it, is when somebody lies to him. And if that somebody happened to be Sam... Well, let's just say I wouldn't have liked to be in his place there and then. He looked hurt. You could see that his look towards her had completely changed in no more than a couple of seconds, and that she was nothing to him anymore.

"How could you copy their work? And you hid this from us all this time? We're your fucking friends! I trusted you everything! I can't believe this. Not from you."

Laura was rubbing her face with her hands, when Sam burst out "I didn't have a choice, did I?"

"Since we're your bloody friends, we would've helped you. I can't actually believe this..."

"I'm sorry alright! Gosh, it's only a couple of pages, anyway... it's not like I took the entire essay..."

"Look, I don't want to hear it anymore. You know what hurts me though? That you didn't even have the decency to tell us about it. I mean all these years... they were nothing more than a big fat lie. What else have you lied about? What about all that shit about you having fallen for Danny, eh? Was that a lie too?"

Sam looked embarrassed and closed her eyes. She gave Laura a 'why did you have to bring that up now' look, but that only made her 'friend' chuckle sarcastically.

"C'mon! You can drop the acting now. Urgh... you seriously disgust me. I don't care that they hear us, it's the truth. Get out of my sight, Samantha. Get back to the hotel, and the moment the train gets back home I don't want to ever see you near me again." Sam looked at them all and finally locked her eyes with Ellie's. Danny was clearly looking away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Fine. It's not like you lot are worth the trouble anyway," She got up, looking annoyed. How could she be, I don't know... anyway, Danny asked Ellie to get off his lap so he could get up from his seat. He ran after Sam, catching her almost by the door, when she was about to leave. We could all hear them from the living room, nobody daring to break the silence.

"Sam, I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen to me good. If you ever get near Vicky or Laura again -and believe me I will find out if you do- or you try to hurt them, you don't want to know what will happen. I thought you were different, you know. I should've figured though, if after I left you before moving here - and you know well that I did that for your good, that I liked what we had, more than I should've actually...but you deserved somebody that could be there for you and I wasn't going to be around - If after I left you took every chance you had to flirt resentfully with me, as if trying to show me what I was missing - when you knew how much I cared about you and wanted you - then I guess it was expected for you to do that again. I guess that happens when you see things how you would like them to be, and not how they really are... anyway, my bad. Won't happen again, of that you can be darn sure." We heard the door slam shut and Danny's footsteps getting back to the living room.

Laura was now crying while Emmie and Luna tried to comfort her in vain, for sobs still fell down her cheeks. "Hey, Laura... it's ok... we're better off without her, trust me..."

Danny pulled her in for a hug, while she still sobbed things like "but she was my friend..." and "She didn't even tell me!"

He took his car keys and still with his arm around his cousin's shoulder he gave me a look that I understood what it meant right at that second. He was obviously going to take her to her hotel, probably try to calm her down first. She gave us all a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walked with him to the door. After they disappeared, it was Doug who said "Well... That was interesting. You'd think you only see these things on The Oprah Show..."

"Since when do you watch The Oprah Show?!" Harry asked looking at him, knowing that what our mate had said made no sense at all - as usual.

"Anyway... Guys, what do you say if we take all the stuff up and start brainstorming while we wait for Danny to get back?" I suggested knowing that the girls could use some time alone. I looked at Emmie, who was looking incredible that night. She wasn't wearing anything special; some skinny jeans and a hoodie with green and blue stars over it. But she looked so good... she raised her head up as she listened to me talking and mouthed a 'thank you.' I winked at her and smiled, before going into our 'studio' with Doug and Harry.

This would definitely be a long night...


	57. Chapter 57

**- CHAPTER 5****7 –**

• Danny's Point of View • 

I walked slowly towards the front door. Seeing Ellie so madly annoyed only minutes before brought a sensation to me I hadn't ever felt in my life; I wanted to hug her, to be able to change that look in her eyes and that frown in her face… I wanted to tell her that it'd be ok, and I wanted her to believe me, I wanted to shut Sam up, to stop her from hurting my girl even more.

_What's going on? I can't afford to feel like this. I care about her, that I can do… I have feelings, I'm only human. But she's leaving, and that won't change. I can't feel things for her, not __these__ things. _

"Ok," I whispered under my breath as I unlocked the door, aware of what I had to do next.

_It's for the best…_

But then as I walked in all thoughts vanished from my head, when her blondish hair got in my way. I just couldn't.

_I care too much to do this to her._

"Danny? Y'alright?" she looked at me waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah… was just… thinking, never mind," I focused on the TV behind us, I couldn't meet her gaze. As perceptive as she is, I didn't need her to realize what I was struggling with inside of me.

"Ok, you look terrible though. What were you thinking about?"

I smiled and saw the glow in her eyes that came when my arms wrapped tightly around her.

_Enough. You're not going to be the one to worry about this. Not now. Not until you have to. _

"It's nothing, don't worry. how are you feeling baby?"

Ellie shrugged and spoke with confidence in her voice. "I'm much better, actually. It still bothers me, but I think I'll manage to put it behind me now… C'est la vie, right?"

I nodded and took my right hand, placed on her waist, to cup her face and kiss her softly.

"Have fun," I whispered into her ear before letting her go and going up the stairs to meet with the guys and start all the things we had to do.


	58. Chapter 58

I'm sorry it took me so long my darlings, but as you all know, university and work are my priorities and consume a ridiculous amount of time these days. The bright side is, I've got this story finished and I'm working on the sequel atm ;)

I'll be updating as I type the adds (they're all on my notebook) so hopefully you'll see me around a bit more often. Please don't give up on me, I'm awful cause I don't update often, and I'm so so sorry for that! though technically I'm supposed to be doing things well, right? hehe.

xx

ellie

* * *

**- CHAPTER 58 –**

• Julie's Point of View •

You know when you wake up but your eyelids are so heavy you feel like they won't open even if you hold them apart? Well, that'd be the idea anyway. At what time had we arrived from Tim's the previous night, only god knows, but I was sure that it'd been pretty late.

We were running out of time, and a lot of things still needed to be arranged. It'd been just Ellie and I, for Luna and Emmie had been at a concert – John, Maggie's (Ellie's aunt) friend and BBC producer, had given them tickets to go to see a band they really liked.

As I managed to get up, I took a good look around our hotel room.

_God__, we seriously need to clean up in here. _

I was usually clean and tidy, but then again, I wasn't going to waste my precious time in London... cleaning. Right?

_Whatever._

I jumped a big pile of Ellie's tee's that were on the floor, while inevitably chuckling. She isn't the kind of messy person that at least knows where she left her things, no. She can live for six months with her cupboards full of clothes mixed up together, wrinkled, and will have no idea where to find anything. But watch it if she wants to find something specific to wear, because things will end up like that night - piled on the floor.

The shower was warm, which suited me perfectly considering it was so cold outside. I took those few hours in the morning when Ellie, Luna and Emmie were asleep to have some alone time - it was extremely necessary. Not that I didn't enjoy spending time with them, but everything happened in such a constant rush here, as if time was going by faster. Of course, I was sure we felt it that way because of the great time we were having, but still, I didn't really get the chance to think things over. At least this allowed me look back and see if I was truly content with the way I was handling things, specially with the one thing -or person, I should say- that worried me the most: Dougie. It wasn't he that worried me; it was how deep I was getting into it. I knew it was supposed to be good... but at the same time, it wasn't. Not when you had to go back to Boston in a month. It wasn't that I didn't think we'd be capable of making things work from different places, because I knew me: when I committed to something, I sticked to it. I'd done that before, after all. And it wasn't that I didn't trust him either, he was a really nice person. I just knew I couldn't put him in a position that he surely wouldn't want to be:

he was good looking, young, he should be able to have fun, fool around with whomever he wanted, not being tied to a girl that is almost never there. Not unless that's what's he wanted. And well... I just didn't think he'd choose to go that way, because honestly, who'd give up all that... for this? No way.

"Jules, you in there?!" Ellie's yelling brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, almost done,"

"Huuuuurry, I really neeeeeeeeeeed the bathrooooom," She protested yelling funnily - for me at least it was.

It'd been a week since the guys had had the meeting with the executives in which they'd arranged all the final details for their upcoming schedule. They were going away the following week, to promote the amazingly brilliant album they were launching real soon, which left us with three weeks to spend with them after they returned...

The clock was definitely ticking.

"Finally!" She stumped into the loo and closed the door with a loud bang.

"God thing you're a grown up, if not I'd have to be moping the floor right now!" It wasn't as if she didn't mock of me all the time, so I had to take my chances when they came.

"Much better, hi darling. How did you sleep?" Ellie asked smiling as she started getting dressed, or better said, putting every pullover she found on her.

"Good, I guess. Errr… isn't that a bit… too much?"

"I went overboard with the make up didn't I?"

"I was talking about your fifty sweaters. We're still in the summer, you know…"

"I'm not an idiot, of course I know. But the weather's cold either way! Want me to get another cold? Uh-uh." She shook her head stubbornly.

"Do as you please, I was just pointing out that you look like a polar bear who went shopping, that's all,"

"Whatever. I'm going for a Starbucks, dying without coffee. You coming? I thought we could go take a walk too,"

In less than ten minutes, we were walking out of the lift and into the cold morning of London. Thankfully, we had a Starbucks close by, so it wasn't a long way until we had coffee in our hands.

"Can you believe it's been a bit more than two months since we've been here?" She asked thoughtful while we were taking the last sips of our cappuccino.

The clock was definitely and inevitably ticking. Fast.


	59. Author's Note

Hey you all

Hey you all! 

I just wanted to thank you for the PMs I've been getting about my fics, and asking not to stop posting and such. Of course also for the reviews, and those of you who favourited this or any other of my stories, thank you! I will try my best to post soon more updates of my other fictions too, it's just that with uni finals I'm trying hard to cope up with everything.

Serendipity is not even close to finished! I've got more than 71 chapters written already.

Living the Dream is finished and I'm working on the sequel at the moment, I really hope you guys will like that!

It's not always Easy is halfway written, so as you see, I am still working on my writing!!

Thanks again for the patience and support guys! Even if it were one person reading them, still, thank you!! For thinking it's worth of your time… hehe.

Am glad you like it

Take care!!

Ellie

Ps. I'll post this in the three fics mentioned above.


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 **

**• Emmie's Point of View •**

"Oh my freaking god! Did you see that, did you see that!?"

"Yes, Em, I saw it too! Wow… why can there be singers like them over there?" Luna was now resting on a chair on a nearby pub; we'd left the concert a couple of hours ago. It was the second concert we'd got to see of that local festival currently taking place in London, because John was part of the producing team that was televising the whole event and had given us free tickets to see these two artists we really liked –Panic at the Disco and Paramore. The first one had been a week before, and Tom and Dougie had come with us because it turned out that they liked Panic! too. Now they were away for the whole week… and I missed them. All of them, although you know whom I missed the most, right?

"I dunno, but I wish they'd go to Boston more often! We're gonna miss seeing shows as good as these!" and she had a sip of her beer, laughing.

"I know, honestly…" I was laughing too, and in the matter of seconds we were both grinning like idiots. It was hard not to, when we were having such an amazing time. Even though we were leaving in about a month, we couldn't stop being hyper, all day. It was sickening actually, cause by the time I went to bed my mouth hurt from smiling - but it was all so worth it!

"Hey Em, d'you wanna go back to the hotel or wanna go somewhere to have a drink…?"

"Well Lun we sort of are having a drink!" I laughed at my own remark and went on "But we could phone the girls who should be at Tim's tonight and see if they all feel like doing something… what do you think?" I looked at her and she was nodding enthusiastically, while checking our passes for the thousand time. I couldn't believe we'd just been there either, trust me – we'd seen it so many times on TV...

"Hey Ell! Oh yeah, it was awesome, you won't believe it! I'll tell you everything later, we had lots of fun! Hun listen, Luna here thought you guys might want to go for a drink or something? What you all up to? Oh, ok, great then, we're on our way!" I put my cell phone in my purse and directed myself to face Luna."Listen, they're still at Tim's, they were calling guests today that hadn't confirmed their attendance, and now were doing the table arrangements – we don't want to end up having divorced couples in the same table sitting together, cause it'll get ugly, trust me. When my cousin got married last year-"

"Emmie! Back to the point please?" She was giggling while saying that - I always ended up getting distracted and forgetting what was I saying.

"Oh yes, they were almost done, so she thought they'd be over by the time we got there… and we can decide what to do there."

"Great! I'll pay for the drinks, wait up…"

And with that, we left the bar, walked out and went over to Tim's, which was actually quite close to where we were, and with all the euphoria from the show a couple of blocks didn't do us any bad at all. Once we got there the guys realized that they hadn't had any dinner, and actually we hadn't either, so instead of going out we made some (or I did, cause the girls' cooking… trust me, not a good idea) spaghetti and we stayed with Tim and Connor talking, watching movies… until it was like five already, when we figured we should wait there until the sun was up and then go to our hotel – we didn't wanna take any risks, of course.

When I woke up around 12, I found a note left by Ellie who couldn't sleep and had gone to get us some breakfast.

_She didn't get any sleep and still got up early. That freak…! I truly don't get her, how come we're such good friends? She's a geek__ and a nerd, unlike me, who __likes__ to get up early and enjoys walking to a Starbucks even though we'd barely slept the night before … and the previous one. Freak. _

I made my way to the loo, still quite a bit sleepy, took a shower, and sat on my bed to check my emails and while I was at it mail my parents, whom I hadn't heard from in a couple of days. When I was almost done with the last one, my cell phone rang, and after jumping cause after all the silence from the room I'd got scared, I took it out of my purse and read the screen.

"Shoot Ell,"

"What d'you want with your coffee? Muffins or pudding? Since you weren't feeling well last night…"

"Hmmm… dunno, just a muffin maybe. Without chips or anything."

"K, see you in a moment,"

I hung up and got back sending my email. I was already closing my computer when it came a knock on the door.

"Yes?" We weren't expecting anybody, so I still had to check before opening… "Room service…" _Only it isn't! I know that voice…!_ "TOM!" I yelled grinned after seeing him. I just wasn't expecting him to get back that day but the next one! "Well hello to you too!" with glow in his eyes, he put his arms around my waist and I took my chance to wrap my arms around his neck. "Sorry, I just didn't know you were gonna be back so soon! I missed you!"

_Blurting out things. Another thing I had to check before doing. _

He looked amused by my reactions that day, for he smiled crookedly, letting his dimple be shown – and totally melting me by doing so. "So… too busy? I sort of wanted to talk."

"I was actually starting to be bored, the girls are still asleep, except for Ellie who's out getting breakfast…"

"How about you wait until she gets here, pick your coffee and come with me?"

I frowned and looked at him enquiringly. "You're mysterious today! Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special, maybe for a walk… I just wanna have your full attention on me… I've missed you too, you see," he was smiling ever so coolly and shrugging when saying that. He didn't say the last sentence too loud, so I had to really pay attention to listen to that.

_Meeeeeltiiiiiiiiiing…_

"You always have my full attention," I noticed. I was so happy I just couldn't possibly put it in words. It was the simplicity of the circumstance, me in his arms, just being with each other and knowing how much we both enjoyed it, that took me every time by surprise and made me feel so incredibly complete. Like I would always think I couldn't possibly be any happier than I already was, until I'd see him and realize that I _was_ happier with him.

_Definitely can't let him go, or can I?_

When Ellie had already arrived (and shortly after left again, because Danny had called… _of course)_ I took my cell phone and left with Tom.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

** • Emmie's Point of View •**

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm… stuff…"

"Oh, 'cause that's not vague at all," I merely pointed out

"Hey! I'm trying to think here, we could do without your sarcasm!"

Of course that in no time we were laughing again. I stopped at a shop, because I still needed a dress for the wedding -I know, so typical, me getting things at a last moment- and since I hated using dresses, I'd put the decision away for the moment… but I had to start looking, or I'd really be out of time.

"Do you wanna go in?"

I thought about that for a moment, but then remembered that he wanted to talk and told him I didn't want to -which were after all true- and so we kept walking for another half an hour, talking about what we'd done on our time away – avoiding the subject.

"So… you gonna keep the suspense much longer? I really am intrigued here," I couldn't take it any more – and I had _no _clue whatsoever on what could he possibly want to talk about.

"No, I was just thinking of how to say it…"

"How about you start from the beginning? You were thinking about this because…?"

"Because you're leaving soon, I know. Actually Dougie made me realize that it was in no time, he was on the phone with Jules the other day and when he hung up he said something about not wanting to end it with her but not wanting to tie her to something she might not want to do either – although please don't tell her that. And then I realized that we should talk about that, don't you think? I mean, about what are we gonna do … with _us_ when you leave…"

"First off, course I won't say anything, don't worry. And… yeah, I think we should talk about that too. So, I'm guessing you already thought about what you want to do with this?"

He narrowed his eyes annoyed and chuckled.

"What?!"

"I just don't get how you can read my mind like that all the time…! You're too observant for your own good." After I laughed –we were still walking, fingers intertwined together- he went on. "Well... Actually, what I've been thinking kind of involves whatever you where thinking about it."

"Huh?" I was totally lost now.

"You see, I'll be honest Emmie. I really like you. But I mean really. And I've got the impression that you like me too. Besides, I've never found myself away with the guys on the tour bus actually looking at my cell phone every five minutes to see if you'd messaged. I looked like a girl! No offense, but still…"

I was honored, actually. And still melting, if possible, even more.

"… it's weird. Good weird though. Point is, I think we have something… what's the word…"

I intercepted as I knew perfectly well where he was going. "Real? Serious? Pure?"

"Yes! See what I mean, babes? I don't wanna have to give _this_ up. I'm not stupid, I know you'll be in America and I'll stay here, but if you want –and only if that's the case, cause of not of course I won't ask you to do something you don't want to- I thought maybe we could find a way to this… I could visit whenever I got a chance… You could come over sometimes…"

My smile was too big for my face, I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care.

"I just have such a great time with you Em, you're amazing. I can't believe I'm so lucky to still have you by my side, but if that's the case, and I make you happy, I don't wanna have to give that up. See my point?"

I was speechless. So I stopped walking, stood in front of him and put my hands in his chest –so that he stopped walking too- and when he looked at me waiting for an answer, I just tugged onto his shirt, got closer and kissed his lips softly. "I see your point, and I agree with you. I don't wanna give you up, not in a million years. I really like you too, and I'd be honored if you'd wanna keep this going long distance. I just… thank you. For wanting that with me. For sharing your amazing self with me, and making me a part of your life. I just… thank you Tom," by this point his arms were around my waist, and smiling from ear to ear too, he kissed me just as I'd kissed him before. We broke apart to look into each other's eyes smiling like total idiots.

"I'm just so happy, do you know what this means!?" I nodded, and hugged him.

Almost touching my ear with his lips, he said "So, you're my girlfriend, huh? How about that?"

"Am I?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him grinning. My heart was beating so fast it'd pop out of my chest at any moment now.

"I dunno, I guess... If you want to…"

"Of course! I'd love to." With a peck on his cheek I put my arm around his waist, and he did the same. We kept walking all day, until we were so knackered we had to call for a cab to get back to his place from where we'd call the guys to go out.

I rested my head on his shoulder when the taxi came and he rested his in mine. He took my hand, twirled fingers together and stared at them for a while. Like that the ride came to a stop, and off we were to Tom's. _Dating._

_Now I can say I'm the happiest person ever, it's official._


	62. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 62

**Chapter 61**

• Ellie's Point of View • 

_Fourteen days to the wedding. Twenty one days and we're going home._

_Now that's something you don't want to think about Ellie!_

_How can I not?_

"Excuse me, Miss? What can I give you?" a girl with glasses and a ponytail was standing in front of me looking expectant. In the middle of my worrying because I still had things to do for the wedding (I still had to go to the dressmaker to try on my dress!) and the date was running closer -not to mention I was completely puzzled because all of a sudden I only had twentyfreakingone days left in Britain- I'd forgotten I was buying us breakfast at the Starbucks.

I bought what Emmie had asked and was on my way back when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Boy, you've gotten prettier when I was away!"

"Danny?" I chuckled. If that was meant to be a joke, I truly hadn't got it.

"Of course!" He pretended to be offended but went on, "Having breakfast?"

"Oh my god, how did you guess?"

"Well... let's see... it's a morning... people have breakfast in the morning... and maybe the fact that you're carrying a Starbucks bag on one hand might help me figure it out,"

I gasped. He was here. I looked around but saw no signs of him... until I spotted his car and started walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke surprised, still into my cell phone receiver because he was still in his car.

"Picking you up, of course. We got here early, and I thought we might use a day for ourselves at my place, I'm knackered! What'd you say?"

Did I have to think about the answer to that? Really?

"Sure, let me take this up to our room and grab my purse and I'll be right down," I flipped my cell phone lid off and got inside the hotel, went to our room (to find Emmie chatting with Tom there) and joined Danny in his car to go to his place.

"So, how was your week?" he looked into my eyes grinning with his sunglasses on when we were at a red light.

"Hmmm... I think I've told you most of it already, it was mostly hectic... was good, cause we finished with everything... but you know me, it even got a bit stressful at a point. We managed to cover it all pretty well though! And it wasn't so good 'cause I've missed you. I just..." That last bit went out in a suppressed sigh in such a low voice I didn't know if he'd heard it; admitting how much I needed him wasn't easy, you know.

I looked at the clouded sky and the pictures of the previous Tuesday came into floating into my mind...

"Yes, that's right; would you mind? I know we0d asked you for it to be inside but I'd really appreciate it you could rearrange thighs outside..." I told the receptionist at the place where the wedding would be held over the phone. It was going to be in Kent, Tim's hometown. "Of course, I'll do that. So you want me to call the catering service we hired and let them know just in case, right? Great, I'll get on it, thank you." The moment I'd hung up the phone for the second time I'd officially finished doing everything on my list, and the doubts had started; what if anything went wrong? It would all be my fault...

"Ellie?" Danny was looking to me expectant I honestly couldn't recall when we had passed the red light that was now green.

"Sorry, I was just thinking... I'm just nervous, that's all. Tim really means the world to me and it's so important for both him and Connor that this goes smoothly... I want everything to be perfect, you know..." I explained blushing in the slightest way.

"And it will be. C'mon babe, you worry too much, that's your problem. You did your best, I know it and so do you. There's always things out of our control... but you did everything you could, now you just have to wait, and see how much your hard work was worth it. Trust me in this one, okay?"

I merely nodded, because the softness in his voice made me dizzy. I smiled out of the corner of my mouth.

"So, what do you say if we catch a movie and I take you out for dinner afterwards?"

"I'd say I'm cool with that,"

"It's settled then," we'd arrived at his place, and Danny was walking into the kitchen to grab a Corona bottle for him and some coffee for me.

We started randomly flicking channels until we found a movie with Mark Ruffalo and Reese Witherspoon neither of us had seen before. Of course, by the time it finished a few tears were covering my cheeks, which had rolled down during the end.

"You're unbelievable!" Outstanding his northern accent he looked at me puzzled. He chuckled, got closer and wiped the tears with his fingers. "That was a really predictable ending, you know. Nice, but still predictable. How can you be so touched?" He was frowning, probably amazed by my stupidity - only myself would be crying over a light comedy.

"Predictable or not, I loved it! The pureness of their connection... he didn't know her and still gave her everything, she was scared to let him in because she might have been dead, and still they both needed each other in a way so complex and simple at the same time... I just thought it was really beautiful, them two together at the end," I explained trying not to look like a freak or something, blinking once I ended at the face he made.

I was about to ask why had he done that when I felt a pair of lips crushing mine. Breathless, I spoke in a whisper to his face when we broke apart but stayed inches from each other. "What was that for?"

"How can you be so amazingly good, I don't know... but I'm thankful for you sharing your wicked personality with me Ellie, really I am. You're aware of that, right?"

I was shocked; I didn't see that coming under any circumstance.

I started mumbling pretending to be humorous while in fact I was telling the truth. "Well, I suspected something of that sort... but I didn't _know_ so thank you for telling me that, it means a lot to me. I like you a lot too, although you already knew that..." I remarked the last bit while I blushed.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

• Ellie's Point of View • 

_Fourteen days to the wedding. Twenty one days and we're going home._

_Now that's something you don't want to think about Ellie!_

_How can I not?_

"Excuse me, Miss? What can I give you?" a girl with glasses and a ponytail was standing in front of me looking expectant. In the middle of my worrying because I still had things to do for the wedding (I still had to go to Tim's modist to try on my dress!) and the date was running closer -not to mention I was completely puzzled because all of a sudden I only had twentyfreakingone days left in Britan- I'd forgotten I was buying us breakfast at the starbucks.

I bought what Emmie had asked and was on my way back when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Boy, you've gotten prettier when I was away!"

"Danny?" I chuckled. If that was meant to be a joke, I truly hadn't got it.

"Of course!" He pretended to be offended but went on, "Having breakfast?"

"Oh my god, how did you guess?"

"Well... let's see... it's a morning... people have breakfast in the the morning... and maybe the fact that you're carrying a Starbucks bag on one hand might help me figure it out,"

I gasped. He was here. I looked around but saw no signs of him... until I spotted his car and started walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke surprised, still into my cellphone receiver because he was still in his car.

"Picking you up, of course. We got here early, and I thought we might use a day for ourselves at my place, I'm knackered! What'd you say?"

Did I have to think about the answer to that? really?

"Sure, let me take this up to our room and grab my purse and I'll be right down," I flipped my cellphone lid off and got inside the hotel, went to our room (to find Emmie chatting with Tom there) and joined Danny in his car to go to his place.

"So, how was your week?" he looked into my eyes grinning with his sunglasses on when we were at a red light.

"Hmmm... I think I've told you most of it alreayd, it was mostly hectic... was good, cause we finished with everything... but you know me, it even got a bit stressfull at a point. We managed to cover it all pretty well though! And it wasn't so good cause I've missed you. I just.." That last bit went out in a suppressed sigh in such a low voice I didn't know if he'd heard it.; admitting how much I needed him wasn't easy, you know.

I looked at the clouded sky and the pictures of the previous Tuesday came into floating into my mind...

"Yes, that's right; would you mind? I know we0d asked you for it to be inside but I'd really appreciate it you could rearrange thgis outside..." I told the receptionist at the place where the wedding would be held over the phone. It was gonna be in Kent, Tim's hometown. "Of course, I'll do that. So you want me to call the catering service we hired and let them know just in case, right? Great, I'll get on it, thank you." The moment I'd hung up the phone for the second time I'd officially finished doing everything on my list, and the doubts had started; what if anythign went wrong? It would all be my fault...

"Ellie?" Danny was looking to me expectant I honestly couldn't recall when had we passed the red light that was now green.

"Sorry, I was just thinking... I'm just nervous, that's all. Tim really means the world to me and it's so important for both him and Conor that this goes smoothly... I want everything to be perfect, you know..." I explained blushing in the slightlest way.

"And it will be. C'mon babe, you worry too much, that's your problem. You did your best, I know it and so do you. There's always things out of our control... but you did everything you could, now you just have to wait, and see how much your hard work was worth it. Trust me in this one, okay?"

I merely nodded, because the softness in his voice made me dizzy. I smiled out of the corner of my mouth.

"So, what do you say if we catch a movie and I take you out for dinner afterwards?"

"I'd say I'm cool with that,"

"It's settled then," we'd arrived at his place, and Danny was walking into the kitchen to grab a Corona bottle for him and some coffee for me.

We started randomly flicking channels until we found a movie with Mark Ruffalo and Reese Witherspoon neither of us had seen before. Of course, by the time it finished a few tears were covering my cheeks, which had rolled down during the end.

"You're unbelievable!" Outstanding his northern accent he looked at me puzzled. He chuckled, got closer and wiped the tears with his fingers. "That was a really predictable ending, you know. Nice, but still predictable. How can you be so touched?" He was frowning, probably amazed by my stupidity - only myself would be crying over a light comedy.

"Predictable or not, I loved it! the pureness of their connection... he didn't know her and still gave her everything, she was scared to let him in cause she might have been dead, and still they both needed each other in a way so complex and simple at the same time... I just thought it was really beautiful, them two together at the end," I explained trying not too look like a freak or something, blinking once I ended at the face he made.

I was about to ask why had he done that when I felt a pair of lips crushing mine. Breathless, I spoke in a whisper to his face when we broke apart but stayed inches from each other. "What was that for?"

"How can you be so amazingly good, I don't know... but I'm thankful for you sharing your wicked personality with me Ellie, really I am. You're aware of that, right?"

I was shocked, I didn't see that coming under any circumstance.

I started mumbling pretending to be humourous while in fact I was telling the truth. "Well, I suspected something of that sort... but I didn't _know_ so thank you for telling me that, it means a lot to me. I like you a lot too, although you already knew that..." I remarked the last bit while I blushed.


End file.
